


From Home

by tomato73a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Isekai, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Multiple Endings, Possible threesome idk yet, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin, another world - Freeform, jumping into an alternate universe, supposed to be Gryffindor but is in Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato73a/pseuds/tomato73a
Summary: Juniper Lilith Bloodworth wakes up in her childhood home, six years younger, and her sister is apparently in London - but why? Turns out she's witch and is moving to London to attend Hogwarts.|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|'Y-You traitor!' Draco roared. Juniper only laughed harder.'Why do you think I wasn't put into Hufflepuff?' she giggled. 'I was supposed to be in Gryffindor anyway.'
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. 1 'o clock

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to say this now; the wand - I know I know, but this is fanfiction so anything can literally happen :))  
> Also characters might be a little OOC so I'mma just apologize now  
> Anyways, I think that's all? lol  
> Hope you enjoy

It was cold. She shivered beneath her thin blanket, trying to find some kind of warmth to get her through the night. Her phone laid beside her but she was already bored of it. She could hear the soft snores from her sister, making her feel slightly envious. The night was young, but she knew if she couldn't sleep now, she wouldn't be able to sleep later. 

She sniffed into her stuffed animal, hugging the animal to her chest as she pressed her tear-stained face into it. Why was she crying? She didn't know. It was just one of those nights. The girl let out another quiet sob, muffling it with her stuffed animal. 

She couldn't help but think to herself about what she wasn't, what she couldn't do, and what she didn't do. She just wanted to run away from it all. She didn't want to face the reality that was set before her. She didn't want to continue on. Everything felt too stressful to her and she couldn't handle it anymore. She was breaking silently and was too proud to ask for help - or rather, too afraid to ask for help. 

As her eyes grew heavier, a few last thoughts swam through her head but one was more prominent than the others. That one last thought, changed her life. 

_" What even is a 'Home'? "_

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

Sunlight beamed right into her eyes, waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open, seeing a blur of an unfamiliar room. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision and soon recognized where she was - her childhood house. In shock, she tore her blanket off from herself and looked at herself in her mirror, jaw dropping at the sight of her younger, ten-year-old-self. 

Her hair was just as it was back then, long and straight. Her face was thinner and her body was (obviously) smaller. She twirled a bit in front of the mirror before jumping onto her bed, moving her hands about in attempt to find her phone. After fifteen minutes of endless searching, she decided to check the rest of the house. 

She crept around the dark halls, looking for her phone when she noticed something on the side table. It was a telephone. An old telephone - nothing like the smart phones she was used to and she was sure as hell her family never owned such an outdated phone. She stood and stared in confusion before she realized - where was her sister? 

She ran back into her room and saw her sisters' empty bed. The space around her sisters' bed was empty and most of her sisters' clothes were gone. What was happening? She continued to run around in a panic before slamming her parents' door open. 

"Mom! Dad! Aegele is missing!" The now ten-year-old girl jumped onto her parents bed, shaking her parents vigorously in a panic. "Aegele is missing!!"

"Juniper Lilith Bloodworth! What are you going on about?!" Juniper stopped her movement and stared up at her parents. Her mother got up and slid her glasses onto her face, squinting from the early light. "Aegele is coming home today from London. I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to wake us up so early."

Her mother slid off the bed, leaving her father to sleep - tired from his late shift. "Come on now, since you're up, help me with breakfast."

Juniper followed her mother out of their bedroom and noticed some things that were different. Like the fact that their t.v. was now a box television screen, same as their computer that sat in the corner of the living room. The car in their driveway was also a different model - or rather an older model. "Stop staring off into space and make the eggs, quick quick. Aegele is coming home with Aunt Sarah right now and I'm sure they'd want breakfast."

"Why was Aegele in London?" Juniper asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. With shaky hands, she cracked the eggs. She could feel her mother pause. 

"For school. Do you not remember?" Juniper let out a nervous laugh, avoiding her mothers' eyes as she whisked at the eggs. 

"I think I had a strange dream last night so everything feels weird," Juniper said, still laughing. Her mother shrugged her shoulders and continued to fry the bacon. "So what school is Aegele attending?" 

Once again, Juniper could feel her mother tense up. "Just a regular boarding school. You might be able to go too, which is why you're moving in with your Aunt, remember? We talked about this last night."

"Did we?" Juniper muttered. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." Juniper turned around and smiled before going back and seasoning the eggs. Why did she have to go to London for school? And why was her sister living there? But more importantly, why is everything so outdated? Juniper had too many questions running through her mind that she was starting get a terrible headache. 

"If the school doesn't accept you then you're moving back home, you know that, right?" _Home_. Juniper let out a hum, only half-listening to her mother at this point. "But I'm sure you will get in since you have so much potential - just like your Mother."

"Ha ha, nice joke," Juniper said sarcastically, earning a slap on the arm and a glare from her mother. "When will I be leaving for London?" 

"About three days from now - on July 1st." _So about two weeks away from my birthday_... Juniper nodded her head and decided not to ask any more questions, not wanting to seem more suspicious than she already does.

The only plan she had in mind was to play along with the skit and see what happened next. It was the only thing she could do without being called 'crazy' (though there was still a chance she would be called that). "Jun, go get your brothers and get them ready for the day."

"Aren't they old enough to handle themselves?" Juniper muttered. She handed her mother her scrambled eggs before heading towards the stairs, walking passed her room and her grandmothers to swing open her younger brothers' bedroom door. The eight and seven year old boys were sleeping peacefully on their beds. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Juniper shook their bodies, quickly waking them up in one go. "Go get ready - brush your teeth, wash your face, and get dressed. Aegele is coming home from London."

"She's back in America?" The oldest of the two, Noah, asked. Noah watched as Juniper nod her head, a smile breaking onto his face. "Yay! The better sister is coming home!"

Juniper rolled her eyes at this and pushed him out of the room. "You too Titus. Come on, let's go to the bathroom."

Titus was the youngest in the family and the most loved (in Junipers' opinion) since he was the baby - meaning he was the least capable of doing things. Not that she hated her siblings, no she loved them, but they always got on her nerves. Juniper pushed Titus into the direction of the bathroom and stood at the doorway, watching them start to wash up before heading back down the stairs. 

"Good morning, Dad," Juniper greeted, looking at her father who sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "I thought you said you weren't going to drink that anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm trying. Don't be like me and drink coffee everyday," he warned, "you'll get headaches when you stop." 

"Coffeeholic," Juniper muttered just loud enough for him to hear. Her father gave her a look of warning, to which she laughed off awkwardly. "Anyway, how is Aegele and Aunt Sarah coming here anyway?" 

"By a taxicab, how else?" Juniper shrugged her shoulders at her fathers inquiry. "You should get dressed yourself." 

Juniper watched as her father gesture to her body, making her look down and notice the fact that she was still in her purple penguin pajamas (despite it being summer already). She swiftly turned on her heel and began her way back up the stairs. From a distance, she could hear her younger brothers screaming as they played around in the bathroom. 

Tired and worn out despite it only being eight in the morning, Juniper trudged into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She stripped and was about to look for some clothes, but she stopped when she saw herself in the mirror again. 

"Did I really look like this?" Juniper turned around in the mirror, looking at herself oddly. She wasn't used to seeing herself so young anymore, feeling so small and so short again (even though she's still short when she's older). 

"JUN! Hurry up! Aegele and Sarah are almost here!" Juniper yelled back an 'okay', her hands already reaching out to her closet. Just as she suspected, the clothes were absolutely terrible. Knowing herself, Juniper didn't have a fashion sense whatsoever at the age of ten, which was probably because most of her clothes were hand-me-downs. Not only that, but Juniper was also beginning to believe she was now in the 1990s.

Nothing looked like the clothes the e-girls or soft girls were wearing; no clothes were like the ulzzang boys and girls clothes that she would see on Instagram either. Trying to make-do with what she had, Juniper quickly threw on big, open legged, jean shorts, a white tee shirt, and a random navy blue plaid button up, which was way to big on her but she didn't mind. After she slid on a random pair of white socks, she ran out the door just in time for Aegele and Aunt Sarah to enter the house. 

"Aegele!" Juniper screeched, jumping onto her sister and pulling her into a hug. "You're back!"

"I'm back!" Aegele cheered, laughing. Pulling away from the hug, Junpier took a good long look at her older sister. Her older sister should be thirteen years old. Aegele looked more youthful than Juniper remembered. Aegele had clean, fair skin - so fair that she looked like she was glowing - and long, black hair that reached her hips. If her hair was in front of her face, anyone would think she's Sawako from the Japanese horror movie.

"Hi Aunt Sarah," Juniper greeted, pulling her Aunt into a hug.

"Hello Juniper." Sarah hugged her back, squeezing her little frame for a bit before letting go. Aunt Sarah looked the same from Juniper's memory; auburn hair, warm, brown eyes, and a sweet smile always on her face. The only difference was her accent since she lived in England and not America. 

"How was Aegele? Was she good in school?" Juniper questioned, a playful look on her face. 

"Better than you! I heard you scared the kids in your class because you were holding a conversation with an animal during school camp!" Aegele accused, pointing a finger at Juniper. Juniper held her hands up in a defensive position, looking away and to the side nonchalantly. 

"I recall no such thing," Juniper said, not lying. Even if that did happen, Juniper wouldn't know at all. Aegele sighed and shook her head, a laugh following soon after. "Let's go eat breakfast!"

For the rest of the day, Juniper spent it packing for her new life in London. She packed only a few clothes that weren't too colorful or 'weird', as she was not used to that side of 90s fashion. To her surprise, she finished packing her things faster than she expected, finishing right when it was time for bed. 

"Are you done yet?" Aegele tilted her head off from her bed, gazing down at Juniper who sat on the floor. 

"...five...six...yup! All done." Juniper shut her luggage's and stood up, brushing the dirt off from her pants. "Are you going to bed?" 

"Yeah, jet lag is really bad this time," Aegele said, laying comfortably on her bed. Juniper didn't respond and instead shut the light, moving to her bed and flopping herself onto it. Now that it was night, Juniper could feel just how tired she was. Her muscles finally relaxed as her mind began to move. 

Would she wake up back in her world? Juniper wasn't sure. Maybe this was all a dream. A really, really strange dream. Juniper felt herself slowly drift off to sleep when she heard Aegele get up from her bed. She heard the door swing open and close, sounding as though she didn't want to wake her. Juniper wanted to get up and follow her sister who was moving about in secrecy, but sleep overtook her. 

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

"Oh, I'm going to miss you!" Juniper was pulled into a tight hug with her mother, to which she hugged back. "You're going to have so much fun in London-"

"If I stay in London," Juniper interjected. 

"Oh please, stop being so pessimistic!" Juniper let out a light chuckle. "Oh! Grandma asked me to give you this - now don't open it until you're at school, okay? Grandma wanted to make that very clear." 

"Okay Mom," Juniper said, rolling her eyes playfully. She took the wrapped, thin box from her mothers hands and carefully set it into her backpack. "Well, I gotta go. Aunt Sarah is already waiting for us."

"Bye Mom, Dad. Bye boys!" Aegele and Juniper waved their family good bye and hopped onto the plane. As the two sat on the plane, Juniper leaned over to her sisters' side.

"Do you think Aunt Sarah would let me cut my hair short?" Aegele sent Juniper a strange look.

"Why do you want to cut your hair short?" she whispered back. Juniper shrugged her shoulders. 

"Easier to manage," was all she said. 

"Aunt Sarah would only do it if it was for a good reason - so maybe you should stick gum in your hair." Aegele mentally snickered to herself, thinking Juniper wouldn't agree to it, but to her horror, Juniper shrugged nonchalantly as she nodded her head. 

"Sounds like a plan." Shocked by her words, Aegele slapped Junipers' shoulder. 

"What the hell!" Aegele hissed. "You're going to stick gum in your hair just to cut it short?!"

"Yeah, why not?" Juniper said. "I'll definitely get to cut my hair short then anyway."

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

Just like Juniper said, she was able to get her hair cut after the gum (she just had to get the gum high enough in her hair to not get a bob). Her waist-length hair was now up to her ears, making her look like a little Wasian boy. Her bangs were still slightly long, but they were doable. 

"You're impossible," Aegele said, smiling as she rolled her eyes. 

"Your idea," Juniper said back, copying Aegele's eye roll. It had already been two weeks since Juniper's arrival in London, and she was still greatly confused. Just why was she here anyway? Juniper couldn't figure out the reason why even though she spent the last two weeks pondering about it. 

"What's with the face?" Juniper shook her head at Aegele's question. 

"Nothing," Juniper said. "Why did Aunt Sarah want to stay home again? She didn't give me an exact answer."

"I'm sure it has to do something with her garden in the backyard," Aegele recalled, putting her hand up to her chin. Juniper rose a brow at this. 

"You mean her weird garden? What is she even growing? They look so cool but she doesn't let me near them," Juniper groaned, thinking about the strange flowers and plants that sat tauntingly in the backyard. Aegele laughed at Junipers' complaint, unlocking the door. 

Just as Juniper stepped in, a cake was shoved into her face (not actually, the cake didn't come in contact with her face) with the words 'Happy 11th Birthday' written on it with red frosting. The frosting around the rest of the cake was a nice yellow, the two colors reminding Juniper of that one series she loved - Harry Potter. 

"Happy birthday!!" Aunt Sarah and Aegele chorused, starting to serenade Juniper. When the song finished, Juniper closed her eyes.

_What should I wish for this year? Health? Happiness? Love?_ Juniper paused for a bit. _I wish to find my 'home'_.

Juniper opened her eyes and leaned towards her cake, blowing out the candles. The grey smoke wafted towards the ceiling as Aunt Sarah ran towards the dining room. Aegele and Juniper followed after her. As soon as Juniper stepped in, another thing was shoved into her face. This time, it was a white envelope. 

_A white envelope?_ Juniper looked at the letter in wary, to which Sarah only pushed it closer to her face. Hesitantly, she took the letter from her Aunts hands and read the address. 

_Miss J. Bloodworth_

_The Small Room on the Right-_

Juniper didn't have to read the rest to know what this was. It was a Hogwarts letter. A fucking Hogwarts letter. Juniper felt herself pale at the sight. Her hands trembled as she carefully peeled the seal from the paper, slipping the content of the letters out and onto her hands. 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_   
_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Bloodworth,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please fine enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"You can use all of my old books, we'll just have to buy you new robes, a new wand, and some other equipment. We'll go when Aunt Sarah isn't busy with her garden." Juniper looked at her letter, then to her sister, then to her aunt, then back to her letter. What in the hell was happening?

"Hold on, let me process this - I'm a witch?" 

The two nodded their heads.

"Like I can do magic and all that shit?"

"Language - but yes," Aunt Sarah said. 

"And I'm going to a school...for magic..."

"Yup! I attend there too so you're not going to be lonely!" Juniper gawked at Aegele, watching as her sister stick her nose up in pride. "Our family is a long line of proud Gryffindors. I happen to be not only a Gryffindor, but a player on the Quidditch team too."

Juniper decided to play dumb and cocked her head to the side. "Gryffindor? Quidditch?" 

"Gryffindor is a house that you can be sorted to and Quidditch is a sport played by wizards and witches. I'm a chaser." Juniper nodded her head to her sisters' words, not wanting to open her mouth in case she accidentally slips up. She doesn't want them to know that she already knows all of those things, nor does she want them to know that she knows more than those things. 

"We'll go shopping...on July 31st? I think that's a good time - we still need to buy you're new books and items, don't we, Aegele." Sarah nudged Aegele with her elbow, earning an earnest nod from the girl. "Well then, it's settled. We'll go at the end of the month - and please Juniper, don't go near my garden? I'm trying to get new products for my potions."

And with that, Sarah and Aegele left Juniper with her letter, a cake, and shock. 

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

"Are you ready?!" Juniper hopped down the steps of the stairs, wearing a pair of baggy light washed jeans, a random white graphic tee, and a color block jacket. She approached Sarah and Aegele, the two waiting (not-so) patiently for her. "Geez Jun, you take forever."

"Sorry," Juniper apologized. Aunt Sarah let out a chuckle. 

"Well, we still have time so we'll go the long way to Diagon Alley." The three left the house and began their journey to The Leaky Cauldron. "Now, when we get there, Juniper you're going to go straight to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first then head to Ollivanders. I'll get the rest of the things you need and we'll meet back at Flourish and Blotts. Here's some money love.

"Just so you know, the gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Easy right?" Sarah glanced back behind her, looking at Juniper who nodded her head. Of course she'd remember. She read Harry Potter too many times, watched the movies too many times, spent her days off making her own crazy DIY Harry Potter items (be it painting a picture, making Butterbeer, and making small Harry Potter related snacks) and watched videos of Hogwarts at Universal Studios in jealousy (because she's broke). 

"Got it," she nodded. After a while of walking, they soon arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. The place was awkwardly placed between two buildings, standing out greatly, but it seemed like no one else cared or really _noticed_ it. Juniper followed after Aegele into the pub. 

"Sarah, back again so soon?" The bartender greeted Sarah with familiarity, the two sending each other kind smiles. 

"Here to take my Nieces shopping. I don't day drink either, mind you." The bartender let out a hearty laugh. 

"You missed him Sarah." 

"Missed who?" Sarah looked at the bartender with a curious look.

"Harry Potter. The Boy-who-lived is buying his supplies too, with Hargrid even. He's gon' be in the same year as your young one there." The bartender pointed at Juniper, who felt like she wanted to die. The whole Hogwarts and Harry Potter thing only made her think of the fanfictions she read, but it felt awkward because most of the fanfictions she read were Drarry - nothing like reader-inserts or OCs. Hell, now that they're real people, she'd feel way to uncomfortable to ship them now (though she probably still would). 

"Oh my!" Sarah gasped in delight. "Do you hear that Aegele? Harry Potter is here. Maybe you could meet him." 

"It would be cool to meet him...but you make it sound like I like him. Aunt Sarah, I'm two years older than him. That's kinda weird," Aegele said, raising an eye brow at her Aunts train of thoughts. 

"Oh please, I don't mean it like that. You too Juniper. You two should befriend him, it never hurts to have more friends." Sarah then took a quick glance at her watch. "Ah! We have to go. Quick, quick, to the back." 

"Have a good day, Sarah!" Sarah waved goodbye to the bartender in return, reaching the back of the shop. A brick wall blocked their path, stopping them from going any further. "Just watch."

Juniper watched as Sarah waved her wand in a specific pattern, causing the bricks to shake and separate. Juniper had seen this thousands of times from the movies, but seeing it in person was astonishing. The feeling of excitement welling up inside of her as she watched the bricks move and shift to make an opening for them to go through. It was exhilarating, amazing - magical even. 

"Now, remember what I said?" Sarah asked. Juniper nodded her head and the three went their separate ways. Aegele quietly went into Flourish and Blotts as Sarah went somewhere Juniper couldn't see. As she walked towards the Madam Malkin's shop, she could see little children in awe as they press their faces up against a shop window, staring at the 'Nimbus two-thousand'. 

Juniper opened the door to the shop and poked her head inside. There were already two people getting measured at the back of the shop, the two standing in front of mirrors, but Juniper couldn't see their faces from her angle. She didn't have to see their faces to know who they were, though. 

"Hogwarts, dear?" A lady, who Juniper believed to be Madam Malkin, walked up to her. Juniper nodded her head as she stepped into the shop, closing the door behind her. "Two young men are being fitted right now, you can go stand beside one of them."

Juniper hopped onto the footstool beside the messy, dark haired boy. The boy was tall and lanky. Juniper could tell he was close to being malnourished, if he wasn't already. On the other side of him stood another young boy, his platinum blonde hair contrasting from the other boys' dark hair. There was a strange tension between the two, silence lingering in the air. 

_Wait, if they're done talking then Harry should be done with his fitting..._

"Hello," she greeted, looking over at the two. As if they just noticed her presence, the two boys turned to look at her. To her surprise, they looked extremely similar to the actors, but not exactly like them. Was this how they were supposed to look like according to JK Rowlings imagination? "Hogwarts, too?"

The two boys gave her a strange look. _Shit, I literally just quoted Draco-_

"Yes," said the boy with dark hair, who Juniper was sure was Harry. 

"Yes," the boy with platinum blonde hair answered, who she was also sure was Draco. 

"Oh how nice. I hope we can all be friends," Juniper said, smiling at the two. _Welp, I can at least hope._ The three fell back into silence. Juniper didn't know why Draco wasn't still talking off and bragging about his family and why Harry was still standing on the footstool, but she could only guess it was because of her appearance. "Your eyes are really beautiful. Even though you have glasses on, the color is still so prominent."

"I-Thank you...you have...a nice smile," Harry complimented awkwardly. Juniper held back a snicker at his awkwardness and thanked him softly. From the side, Draco eyed the two. 

"Are we just passing compliments around now? Please don't flirt near me, it's revolting." As he said this, Madam Malkin tapped Harry and Juniper on their shoulders. 

"You're both done, my dears." Harry quickly hopped off his footstool and briskly walked over to pay for his robes, but Juniper took her time hopping down. She sent Draco a quick glance, her eyes meeting his grey ones. She gave him the most innocent look she could muster. 

"What do you mean 'we', you weren't a part of that conversation." Juniper turned around, about to walk off, but she stopped mid-step. "You just wish to be complimented too."

Juniper hurried over to the cashier and paid for her robes. Then, she started her adventure to Ollivanders. The wand shop looked exactly as she expected it to, matching with the movies perfectly. She knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Good afternoon." Juniper stepped into the shop despite not being able to see Ollivander. Suddenly, an old man stood before her. "Oh, why don't you come in more. I'll help you pick your wand."

"Thank you," Juniper said softly, walking more towards the center of the shop. Measuring tape began to dance around her, measuring her dominant arm before measuring other places. Ollivander then picked out a wand from his large selection and reached the wand over to where she stood. 

"Try this one, oak, unicorn hair, rather bendy - just give it a wave." Juniper looked down at the wand and waved it, feeling like a child again - which made her feel embarrassed. "Okay, so not that one...try this one, ebony, unicorn hair, springy, go on." Juniper did the same exact movement and Ollivander quickly swiped the wand from her hand. "Not this one either." 

The process was going way too long. Juniper was sure she had been standing there for twenty minutes just trying to find the perfect - or even just a good enough wand. It was to the point Ollivander would only let her hold it for a second before moving on to the next, and could you imagine just how many wands she went through if they were moving that fast. After a while, Ollivander paused. 

"Interesting...interesting..." Juniper raised an eye brow at him, watching as he stumbled into the back of the shop. He quickly returned with a wand Juniper had never even imagined to see. Two different types of wood were intertwined with each other, wrapping around each other into a spiral. Even the feel of it felt quite strange. "Veela hair and Pixie wings, Rosewood and Vine, 10 inches, and just a good amount of bend."

This time, Juniper didn't reach out. "Is that even possible?" she breathed out, staring at the wand in shock. Two different woods, two different _cores_?! Ollivander smirked at her reaction. 

"Quite so, though this is the only one I know exists. I had made this with a friend of mine, they had a dream where someone needed this wand. Please, give it a try." Ollivander reached the wand closer to her. Juniper stared at the wand and then brought her gaze up onto Ollivander, still wary of it, but this time she reached out. 

The moment her hand brushed against the wand she felt as though something inside of her unlocked. The wand in her hand changed from the brown colors they were and turned into black and white. One spiral was black and the other spiral was white, contrasting from each other greatly. A rush of energy surged through Juniper as a feeling she could barely describe electrified her body. 

"Yes yes, how interesting," Ollivander said, grinning down at her, "it seems you found your wand."

Juniper paid for the strange wand and began her way to Flourish and Blotts, passing by both Harry and Draco on the way (though she didn't greet them because she felt as though they didn't want to see her). This time, Juniper walked straight into the shop and started looking around. 

"Jun! Over here!" Juniper turned around and found Aegele standing beside the history books. "You can go around and find some books to your liking, I'll pay for them as a congratulations."

"Really? So if I grab six books you won't mind?" Juniper grinned mischievously at Aegele, to which she glared at her. 

"If you grab six I'm selling you," she said. Juniper raised her hands up defensively, a shit-eating grin still on her face. 

"Yeah yeah, I'll pick three max." Juniper then quickly left Aegele, knowing that if she stayed any longer Aegele would quickly say 'only one'. Juniper started to mindlessly wander around the shop before stopping in an area she thought would be good. "Astrology...hm..." 

Juniper ran her finger against the spines of the books, quickly reading through the names before stopping at one. _'Astrology with Greek and Roman Mythology: Basics by Cynthia Redhart.'_ Taking the book off from the shelf, Juniper skimmed through the content before deciding to get it. After a while of wandering, she picked out the other two books. _'Quick, Easy, and Practical Spells for Fun by Norman Blythe'_ and _'Easy and Flashy spells by Lilian Riccoletti'_. 

"Damn you, Jun," Aegele cursed, sulking as she paid for Junipers books. Juniper shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, a playful smirk on her face. 

"You're the one who offered," she said smugly. Then, from the corner of her eye, Juniper saw familiar auburn hair pressed against the shop window. Turning to look, Sarah stood at the window holding Junipers' tools for school and a bird cage. A Horned Eagle Owl sat in the cage, staring at them through the window curiously. 

"Woah! You got an owl for Jun too!" Aegele exclaimed as they exited the shop. 

"You have an owl, Aegele?" Aegele nodded her head. 

"Yup, an Eurasion Eagle Owl. Her name's Circe." Aegele explained. The three were walking back towards The Leaky Cauldron, beginning their journey home. "What will you call your owl?" 

"Are they a boy or girl?" Juniper gazed up at Sarah. 

"He's a boy," Sarah answered. Juniper nodded her head slowly, trying to think of a name. She was always bad at names and Aegele would always make fun of her for it. _Sky? Too simple...Aura? Wait that's a girls' name..._ "Zeru. I'll name him Zeru." 

"Oh, not bad," Aegele complimented, "I thought you were going to choose a simple name like 'Sky'. You were never creative." 

"Gee thanks." Juniper rolled her eyes as she mentally sighed in relief, glad that she didn't go with her first option.


	2. 2 'o clock

Juniper stared at the wall in front of her. Was this really happening? Was it real? Or was she just dreaming? Or worse, is she dead? Juniper didn't know what to fully think as she stared at Platform 9 3/4, her trolley in front of her to push. Aegele brushed passed Juniper and ran straight towards the wall, disappearing behind a random crowd of people who passed by. Juniper gulped. 

"Go on," Aunt Sarah said, gently pushing Juniper towards the wall. "Just run through, you're not going to slam into the wall - unless you stop of course."

Juniper nodded, a queasy feeling in her stomach as she looked back ahead. Then, with no further thoughts or worries, Juniper ran straight towards the wall, catching it in sight. She ran through and was running through a tunnel, her feet moving by themselves at this point and when she stopped, she arrived at Platform 9 3/4. 

The train was large and she could smell a scent she had never smelled before. A large crowd of people surrounded the train, chatting amongst each other and saying good bye to their parents and guardians. Juniper wandered around, hoping to find Aegele but accidentally ran into someone. When her luggage bumped into them, Juniper jumped up in shock and looked down at him. 

"Are you alright?" Juniper reached her hand out for him to grab, which he did so, trembling. After helping him up, from the corner of her eye she saw Aegele walking about. Upon seeing her sister, Juniper rushed back to grab her luggage and ran towards the place she believed she saw her sister at, but once again, she wasn't there. 

Juniper walked sulkily towards the train by herself, giving one of the workers her luggage and owl before stepping onto the train. The train was departing soon and Juniper still wasn't able to find her sister, anxiety welling up inside of her. Juniper was never really good at doing things by herself and was always anxious when she was. When she was alone, it always felt like people were looking at her, talking about her, hating her, and she hated it. 

Though, up before this point she didn't feel this way because of how busy her mind was, but now, she could really feel the tension that followed her. The train had already started moving and she was still looking for a compartment to join in, but most of the compartments were already full, had rude people in it, or were upperclassmen she didn't feel comfortable around. 

Unfortunately, she had to literally sprint out of one the compartments because the three other upperclassmen were being way to gross and sleazy. Feeling as though they were close on her, without even daring to look, Juniper slammed open a compartment door and shut it behind her, sighing in relief when she was inside. 

"Damn fucking disgusting bastards. Can't even keep their over-salivating mouths shut over an eleven-year-old, fucking disgusting," Juniper continued to mutter curses to herself as she peered out through the window, trying to see if the coast was clear. Suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. There was Harry who sat on the left side of her and to the right sat a red headed boy with freckles. In between them was a mountain of candies and snacks. "Oh, I'm sorry but can I stay in this compartment?"

The two didn't answer her, only staring at her with strange faces. Juniper couldn't help but fidget under their gazes, until Ron gasped in awe. "American! You have an American accent! I was wondering why you talked like that." 

"Oh...yeah," Juniper said slowly. _Was even having an American accent that important? I'm still speaking English_... "So can I sit here?" 

Ron gestured the seats in front of them, telling her to sit, which she gladly did. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." 

Juniper took his outstretched hand into hers and shook it. "Juniper Bloodworth. A pleasure to meet you, Weasley." 

"Just call me Ron. I have three other brothers that are attending Hogwarts, it would be easier to differentiate." Juniper nodded her head and turned to look at Harry. Harry was staring outside the window, looking at the passing trees and land. 

"And what's your name?" Harry glanced at Juniper before giving her his full attention, turning away from the window. "We met before at Diagon Alley." 

"Harry Potter," was all he said. A look wary flashed across his face, as if he was bracing himself for something, but it soon turned into slight shock and pleasure. Unlike everyone else, Juniper only nodded and reached her hand out. 

"It's nice to see you again, Potter." Harry nodded his head, a smile on his face. 

"Likewise." Harry shook her hand before continuing on snacking. Just as their introductions finished, the compartment door slid open again. Ron and Harry had a look of dread on their faces, as though they were tired of people coming in and out. Juniper watched as the blonde from Diagon Alley entered the compartment, two boys following behind him. 

"It it true?" Draco approached Harry. "They're saying that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" 

"Yes." Harry never said more than needed, only saying one or two words during the time she spent with him in the compartment. She knew just how annoying he could be; and she couldn't wait for it. Draco eyed Harry carefully, sizing him up for something Juniper didn't know. 

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle. And my names Malfoy; Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered softly beside them, earning Draco's attention. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Draco turned to look back at Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry stared at Draco's outstretched arm, a cold look on his face. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." 

Juniper looked at Draco intensely, barely seeing the boy flush pink - she thought he looked cute. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Hearing this, Juniper couldn't help but let out a snicker and a slight fangirl squeal, breaking up the intense moment between the two boys. It was hard to hold back all of her overflowing feelings, especially when she could hardly comprehend the fact that she was now in some kind of Harry Potter Universe. Her laugh stopped Ron from getting ready for a fight and shifted onto a different path than the original story. 

"What's so funny," Draco asked, voice low as he narrowed his eyes at her. Juniper let out another laugh, holding her stomach as it started to hurt. 

"Geez," she sighed out, trying to catch her breath. "Malfoy, can't you take just a little bit of rejection? I was sure you would be used to it considering how your father treats you." 

The five boys in the compartment were taken aback by her words, flabbergasted even, as Malfoy's pink tinged face turned to pale white. Juniper then turned to look at Harry and clicked her tongue as she shook her head. "And you. Even though he's a prat, it's still rude to not shake someone's hand - unless they're a demon or the devil of some sort - but you can say something snarky as you do it. There should at least be someone in the situation who's the bigger person."

"And who are _you._ " Draco then began to eye Juniper, looking her up and down. "You were also at Diagon Alley."

"Awe, you remember me! How sweet," Juniper sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. She stuck her hand out for formalities. "I'm Juniper Bloodworth."

"Bloodworth...never heard of it." Juniper shrugged her shoulders casually as she sat back in her seat. She faked a yawn as she did so, crossing her legs. 

"So are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to leave? The latter would be the smarter decision." Juniper glanced up at Draco expectantly, Harry and Ron following her gaze at him too. 

"I don't need you to decide what's good for me," Draco retorted, only earning another eye roll from Juniper. She nonchalantly turned her head up and away from him, still trying to be as casual as she could. 

"And Harry does? I think you should clean up your act before you go around to make friends." Juniper stole a quick glance at Draco, the boy taking a step towards her, but he was soon stopped when something flew at his hand. A fat rat bit Draco's finger, sharp teeth digging into his skin, bringing the boy into shock. A moment of silence passed until Draco screamed, waving his hand vigorously in fear as he spun around, flinging the rat against the window before running out of the compartment. Not even a second later, a girl with curly brown hair entered. 

"What _has_ been going on?" she asked, eyeing the messy compartment as sweet wrappers littered the floor. Ron and Harry ignored the girl as Juniper gave her a slight wave, which Hermione waved back. 

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron stated, holding up the rat by it's tail. Juniper raised an eye brow at it, looking at the two boys strangely. 

"What's their name?" The disgust was evident in Juniper's voice, but she tried to sound as nice as possible. Ron didn't mind her tone and answered her. 

"Scabbers. Got him from one of my brothers," Ron explained, gently setting Scabbers the rat onto the seat. Juniper continued to keep her eyes on the rat, narrowing her eyes slightly at him. "You two met Malfoy before?" 

Juniper let Harry explain what happened in Diagon Alley, listening in to his part. She put her little two cents in here and there, but it wasn't really needed as Harry did a wonderful job at explaining in full details. It reminded her of the gossiping girls from her school back in her original world. 

"I've heard of his family," Ron said darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the dark side." 

As he said this, Juniper turned and looked up at Hermione. "Is there something you need?" 

"You'd better put on your robes. I heard that we're nearly there. You can come to my compartment to change." Hermione looked at Juniper as she said her last sentence. Not taking 'no' as an answer, Hermione grabbed onto Juniper's hand and yanked her up from her seat, beginning to drag her away from the compartment. Juniper didn't even have time to say goodbye to them and soon she was too far to say anything. "What were you doing in a compartment with just boys alone? Aren't you scared?"

"Scared of what? Boys? Or rumors?" Juniper scoffed lightly. 

"Both," Hermione answered. The two entered a compartment where a few other girls sat. Juniper didn't recognize any of them, so she guessed they were characters that weren't introduced, or was briefly introduced, in the stories. "Now hurry up and change. We'll be arriving soon."

Juniper held back the urge to roll her eyes, thinking that if she did her eyes would fall out. She quickly dressed into her robes as she was getting tired of listening to Hermione talk. After buttoning the robe, the train came to a stop and soon, Juniper was walking off of the train and towards Hagrid. 

She looked around, hoping to catch sight of her sister, but it seemed as though Aegele turned into a ghost. Juniper fought against the crowd, trying to slip by a few people, but because of her short height, no one seemed to notice her until they ran into her. As she was drowning in the crowd, someone reached their hand out and started to make a path for her. 

"Having trouble?" Juniper looked up at the person who was helping her, immediately recognizing him. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, Juniper nodded her head quietly and let him lead her towards Hagrid. the rest of the walk was easy from there on. 

"Juniper Bloodworth." Juniper didn't look at him as she introduced herself, trying to keep focus on moving through the crowd. Despite not being able to see him, she knew he was smiling charmingly. 

"Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff." Just as he said this, the two were at the back of the crowd of first years. Juniper turned up at him, sending him a kind smile. 

"Thank you, Diggory." Cedric nodded his head before slipping away, walking back and towards the carriages. Juniper followed the other first year students, stumbling down a narrow pathway in the dark. Thick trees surrounded them, making the dark seem even more dark. The only sound around them were the footsteps that thumped against the ground and sniffles, which Juniper believed to be Neville. 

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." 

Students gawked in awe; letting out collective 'ooooh's. 

Juniper squeezed her way into the front, peeking through the small openings of the crowd to see the end of the narrow path opening up to the edge of a great black lake. From across the lake was a large mountain and a silhouette of a magnificent castle sitting on top of it. The sky behind Hogwarts was a beautiful hue o navy blue, stars sprinkling across the sky. 

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled. Moving quickly, Juniper followed closely behind Harry and Ron, slipping onto their boat before Neville could. As Juniper hopped onto the boat, Juniper got a good look at Neville and quickly recognized him, realizing he was the boy she ran into. Thinking back on it then, Juniper was convinced she was the reason Neville lost Trevor the toad. "Everyone in? Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats began to move, gliding across the lake towards the beautiful castle. The movement was smooth, nothing like the boats Juniper was used to that always rocked back and forth. Everyone was silent once again, admiring the scenery. As everyone looked up at Hogwarts, Juniper couldn't help but stare down at the black lake. 

It truly was black from how dark it was. She wanted to reached her hand out and touch it, but Hagrids voice startled her and stopped her from doing so. "Heads down!"

Following directions, Juniper ducked her head down and soon they were carried into a dark tunnel underneath the castle. Soon, they reached an underground harbor. The kids clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles, looking around and a few helped others out. Juniper stayed close to Ron and Harry since they were the only people Juniper felt somewhat comfortable with. 

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid called out to Neville as he held a toad in his hand. Neville looked at the toad blissfully. 

"Trevor!" Neville cried out, holding out his hands for him. After Neville got Trevor back, they continued their journey and walked through a dark passageway, the only light coming from Hagrid's lamp. Juniper was excited for what was to come, but the feeling soon faded when she thought about the sorting hat. She knew something was about to go wrong. 

Hagrid swung open the door, revealing a tall, black haired witch in emerald-green robes. Juniper could recognize that stern expression anywhere. Just as these thoughts processed, Hagrid confirmed them. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She opened the door wider, letting the kids file in and fill the large entrance hall. Juniper looked around in awe, taking in the sight she always saw from the movies. The entrance hall looked just as she imagined it to look like. Juniper's eyes continued to wander as she followed closely behind Professor McGonagall. 

The group of first years passed by the Great Hall and entered a small chamber beside it. The further they walked into Hogwarts, the more Juniper could feel everyone else's anxiety and nerves, feeling as though they could actually solidify it. They crowded the room, peering up at Professor McGonagall who was getting ready to speak. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she started. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House become yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can get while you are waiting." 

Juniper watched as she looked around at the lot before disappearing, leaving them all to wait quietly in the chamber. Juniper watched Harry lean closer to Ron. "How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" 

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." 

"Actually," Juniper snorted, gaining their attention, "they just set a hat on your head." She watched Harry's scared and worried expression turn into one of confusion. 

"Oh, I'm going to kill Fred," Ron muttered angrily, "he was going on about wrestling a troll!"

"A hat? What is a hat going to do?" Harry asked. In response to Harry's question, Juniper shrugged her shoulders. 

"Not sure, that's all I was able to know from my sis-" Juniper's words were cut off by several screams from behind them, making them jump. The three whipped their heads back to see what the commotion was all about and saw twenty transparent people floating above them. Juniper heard Harry gasp from beside her as she looked at them in shock. 

Seeing things in real life has a way bigger affect than it did in movies. Juniper could feel her heart hammering her rib cage, definitely not used to seeing ghosts. The ghosts chatted as they flew by, a few trying to make a conversation with the students. Just as the last of the ghosts left, Professor McGonagall entered the chamber. 

"Now, form a line and follow me." Juniper tried to take a step forward to follow McGonagall, but she felt her knees buckle. Instinctively, Juniper gripped onto Harry's shoulder and felt him tense under her touch.

"Sorry," Juniper mumbled quietly, feeling her face heat up as she was pushed closer behind him. Once he heard her voice, he relaxed under her touch and shook his head. 

"It's fine." Juniper let go of his shoulder when she was able to walk normally again, feeling bad since she knew he was also very nervous. She stood behind Harry and in front of Ron, separating them accidentally. The Great Hall, like everything else, was just as Juniper imagined. She looked at and stared at the beautiful ceiling, awestruck. 

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_ ," Hermione whispered, informing them. The tables were covered in students wearing their house colors. As they filed in, Juniper saw Cedric smiling kindly at her, which she returned. 

"Jun! See you at Gryffindor!" Aegele cheered cutely for Juniper, which Juniper only gave her an awkward chuckle. When they stood in front of the staff table, Juniper noticed the stool and worn down hat that sat on top of it. When they settled down at the front, the hat began to sing its strange song, which got a loud round of applause. 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stood to be sorted," McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The list of names went down in alphabetical order, but when the last names moved over to 'C', Juniper anxiously looked around as she still stood in the crowd of first years. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to say anything or if she should just wait, but she decided on the latter since she was too lazy to raise her hand and say something. 

When Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor, Juniper heard Ron groan beside her, earning a quiet giggle from her. Ron leaned a bit closer to her before asking, "you come from a long line of Gryffindors too? I saw you talk to that girl."

"My sister - yes, I do," Juniper whispered back. Ron nodded his head slowly, a grin breaking on his face. 

"Then I guess this year will be more bearable with you around," he said cheekily, pulled away from her. Juniper smiled awkwardly back, turning her attention back to Professor McGonagall. That was just the problem though, and Juniper wasn't sure how she could fix it. 

"Potter, Harry!" Juniper watched Harry step forward when his name was called, a round of whispers spreading through the tables like wildfire. McGonagall set the hat on top of Harry's head, covering his eyes. Silence filled the hall as they waited eagerly for the announcement. Juniper was the only one who seemed to be relaxed, already knowing what house he was going to be in (though she wondered how Harry would look if he wore Slytherin robes). 

Suddenly, "GRYFFINDOR!" echoed through the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table roared in joy, welcoming Harry warmly. 

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Juniper giggled at the Weasley twins' antics as she watched Harry and Percy shake hands. A few more people walked up to get sorted, and soon there were only three people left - including Juniper. Ron nervously sat on the stool and right before the hat covered his sight, he saw Juniper's reassuring smile. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron jumped down from the stool and grinned like a fool. He waltzed down to the red filled table, patting Juniper on her shoulder before sitting down beside Harry. The next person to be called was Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin. McGonagall then looked up from her parchment paper and down at Juniper, watching her fidget with her robes. 

"Oh yes, the girl from America. You moved right before your birthday...yes, come up..."

"Juniper Bloodworth," Juniper informed, stepping over the threshold and towards the stool. 

"Bloodworth, a long line of Gryffindors like the Weasleys," McGonagall said, setting down the hat on Juniper's head. Just as the hat was settled on, Juniper couldn't help but wonder if someone could get lice from it. She sat there in silence, waiting for something to happen. 

"You're quite an interesting one." A small voice echoed in her ear, sounding way different than she had expected. "You're kind, too kind. Oh, and I see you're quite brave - all bark and no bite-"

"Are you insulting me?" Juniper breathed out, slightly shocked. The Sorting hat ignored her inquiry and continued to ramble on. 

"-and you're not very logical, are you? Run way too much on emotion, but you can come up some good things...oh! But look at this! Yes, yes, very good..." A strange silence followed after, worrying Juniper. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Juniper felt a wave of relief wash over her, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad. She always considered herself a Slytherin, but this was better, wasn't it? She could hear the loud cheers coming from Gryffindors table. Just as she was about to take off the hat, the Sorting Hat yelled, alarmed. "WAIT!"

The hall fell into a strange silence. "HUFFLEPUFF-" an awkward cheer started but was soon stopped when the Sorting Hat yelled again, "-no, definitely not - you should be in SLYTHERIN!" 

No one cheered this time. Professor McGonagall quickly pulled the Sorting Hat off from Juniper's head so it wouldn't continue to call out House names, leaving Juniper in confusion. So what house was she in? Slytherin was the last House that was called and was the one she believed to identify in, but her sister? She had to be in Gryffindor, right? 

Juniper glanced up at McGonagall, a look of confusion written on her face as McGonagall looked slightly panicked. "Which House am I in?"

"Slytherin, I believe," McGonagall answered stiffly, gently hurrying Juniper off the stool and towards the Slytherin table. The cheer was quiet and awkward, making her feel even more anxious as she sat at the very edge near the back. She couldn't bring herself to raise her head after that - too afraid to look at her sisters face. Hell, she wouldn't even dare to look at Ron either. _I wonder how I can do this._ She groaned mentally. 

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat and cleared his throat, clearing the room of tension as he beamed at the students. His arms were wide open as he said, "welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Juniper could hear everyone clap, but she kept her head down, racking her brain on ways to work through the obstacles that had been set up. She wanted to get as much action as she can - especially if she wanted to save _lives_ , but now that it would be hard to get close to the Golden Trio because of classes, she wondered if she could still somehow weasel her way into their group and plans. 

Everyone was eating but like usual, Juniper didn't have an appetite. She did laugh silently at Draco's displeased expression when the Bloody Baron decided to sit beside him. From afar, she could see Harry's pleased expression while looking at Draco, already knowing what he was thinking. 

"Are you not going to eat?" Juniper turned to look at a boy she didn't recognize - the only people she knew who were Slytherins were Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise; anyone else she would have trouble remembering. Being polite, Juniper smiled. 

"Not exactly hungry," she answered. The boy nodded his head slowly. His hair was a warm shade of reddish-brown and his eyes could rival Harry's deep green ones (but Juniper would still prefer Harry's eyes over his). "I'm Juniper Bloodworth."

"So I've heard," he giggled. He held his hand out, shaking her hand as he said, "I'm Daniel Blythe. Pleasure to meet you, Bloodworth."

"Juniper is just fine," Juniper told him. "What year are you?"

"Third year. I know your sister quite well - Slytherin and Gryffindor have plenty of classes together. It's like Dumbedore likes the constant tension, fights, and rivalry between the two houses," Daniel said, rolling his eyes. 

"Do you not like Gryffindors?" Juniper hoped that maybe this boys wouldn't care about the rivalry and hope to see passed that, but her hope died as soon as he scoffed.

"Of course not! Who in Slytherin would like Gryffindors? Preposterous." At that moment, Juniper wished she could glue his lips shut. Daniel continued to talk about how Slytherin was superior considering the last few years they had been winning awards left and right, boasting about things she already knew and didn't care for. Ignoring him, she went back to thinking about the plot of all of the books, deciding when she should put full focus on the plot. Of course, she believed the first couple years she could take it easy. 

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils.. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Juniper couldn't miss the look from Dumbledores' twinkling eyes at the Weasley twins. 

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Juniper heard a few people laugh - one of them being Harry - but she could only sigh. 

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Juniper cracked a smirk (despite knowing she would sing it quietly because of her low self-esteem). "Everyone pick their favorite turn and off we go!"

Juniper sang it to the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' and surprised herself when she was able to finish it on beat (though the rhythm was a bit funky). Everyone finished it at different times. The last two people singing were the Weasley twins, singing the song to a very slow funeral march. After ending the song dramatically, Dumbledore wiped his eyes - also dramatically. "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Everyone started to stand and move about; the first years started to follow the prefects out, but Juniper wasn't looking for a prefect. She was looking for Aegele. Aegele had left her the whole time they were traveling to Hogwarts, and now they weren't even in the same house. Juniper, finally, was able to catch up to Aegele. She hooked her arm with her sisters', smiling brightly. 

"Sorry," she apologized. Juniper wasn't sure why she was apologizing, but it felt like it was needed. Aegele gave her a quick glance before sliding her arm out from Juniper's hold. 

"You should go to your room. You don't want to get lost," Aegele told her, a tight smile on her face. Juniper missed her expression as she was too focused on the architecture of Hogwarts. Agreeing with Aegele, Juniper stepped away and began to follow the last bit of the green robed Slytherins. 

"Good night Aegele!" 

Juniper was silent, lagging behind the chatting group of Slytherins. She felt out of place as she walked through the dungeons, beginning to regret the small piece of sadness she felt when the Sorting Hat yelled 'Gryffindor'. She kept her gaze on the ground, looking at the empty space in front of her until the empty space wasn't empty anymore. 

"Would you look at that - Bloodworth is a Slytherin too," Draco sneered, probably still salty about what happened on the train. Juniper was too tired to bicker with Draco so she sped up her pace. 

"Bug off, Malfoy," she muttered. Draco - in fact - didn't 'bug off' and continued to bother her. 

"It seems like you're the most competent person in your family since you're not a Gryffindor - the pathetic lot they are - they're not as terrible as Hufflepuff though," Draco rambled, "if I were put in Hufflepuff I'd rather drop dead!" 

It took a while for Crabbe and Goyle to get the cue to laugh. Juniper rolled her eyes and continued to walk faster, but not before saying, "why don't you drop dead now?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the Prefect up ahead. 'My father will hear about this' was all Juniper could hear despite the blonde not saying anything. "For those in the back, the password is Salazar." Everyone clambered into the dormitory, the first years looking around. The common room was dark with green lights illuminating it, giving the common room a dungeon kind-of feel - nothing like the comfy, cozy Gryffindor common room. Not only that, but Juniper was freezing, though it seemed like she was the only one to feel that way. 

"Girls dorms are to your left, boys to your right," the Prefect said. Relieved she was getting separated from Malfoy, Juniper was one of the first people to leave and find their rooms. Juniper paid no mind to her roommates and started unpacking immediately. Pansy moaned in annoyance, the girl already laying in bed. 

"Would you just go to bed and turn off your light? We're trying to sleep!" she hissed. Juniper, who was almost done unpacking, glared at the short haired girl. 

"Maybe you'd be able to sleep if you stop thinking about," Juniper changed her voice to a sweet, lovesick high-pitched voice, " _Draco Malfoy_!" Pansy's face turned a light shade of pink. She grumbled something under her breath and shut her curtain. After a while of silence, Juniper finished putting all of her things away. 

Zeru sat in his cage by the window, looking as brilliant as ever under the moonlight. After she wished Zeru good night, Juniper picked up a thin box and turned out the light. She crawled into her bed and shut her curtains, leaving only a small crack open to have some kind of light. 

The box was long and thin, similar to the size of a wand, and was wrapped nicely with white and black striped wrapping paper. A single jute twine thread wrapped around the box with a nice, small knot on the top of it. Juniper undid the knot (with much struggle) and carefully ripped the wrapping paper open, revealing a wooden box. 

Juniper examined the box, but there was nothing significant about it - no names engraved in it, no dates engraved it it, it didn't even have a special kind of style, it was just a box. She slid the lid off from the tap and looked inside of it. There were only two things in the box, a necklace and a gringotts key. On the lid was a small note which read 'The gringotts key is mine. You are free to use it. You have quite the destiny before you'. 

Juniper pulled out the necklace from the box before closing it and hiding it in the back of her nightstand drawer. The necklace had thin silver chain with a small clear orb hooked onto it. Juniper looked at the orb and wasn't able to see anything inside of it. After she hooked the necklace on, though, she saw something in the orb. _Smoke_. White smoke fogged the orb, before clouding the orb with the same 8 colors, changing constantly. 

"I should sleep..." Juniper murmured, realizing how late it probably was. Sliding her necklace down her shirt, she shut her curtain all the way and laid comfortably on her bed, falling asleep. 

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

It was morning and Juniper was extremely tired. She wasn't sure if it was the usual of hating mornings or if it was because she fell asleep late, but it didn't matter because she was still tired. Juniper tiredly walked down the stairs from the dorms, passing by people through the common room. 

"Sleep well, Juniper?" Daniel greeted her. Juniper sleepily nodded. He followed her out of the Slytherin dorms and through the halls. She was trying to find the Great Hall for breakfast but quickly got lost. Noticing her tripping over her own feet, Daniel chuckled and took her shoulders into his hands, steering her into the Great Hall. 

The Great Hall was filled with people already, Juniper and Daniel being one of the late students to join breakfast. Not noticing the few stares she got, Juniper shrugged off Daniels hands and groggily made her way to where Aegele sat. She hugged her sister from behind and laid her head on Aegele's shoulder, mumbling a quiet, "good morning."

"Still not a morning person?" Juniper felt Aegele tense slightly beneath her, so she pulled away and stood straight. 

"Never will be," Juniper told her. "I didn't know you eat breakfast."

"Yes, I do. You should try it some time," Aegele said. Juniper rolled her eyes and turned slightly to her left, catching sight of Ron and Harry. Bidding her sister goodbye, Juniper approached the two. 

"Good morning Potter, Ron," she greeted. The two looked at her strangely, unsure on how to react. Noticing how they were uncomfortable, Juniper walked away and slumped in her seat. Maybe it was going to be harder than she originally expected it. Seeing her defeat, Draco laughed mockingly at her. 

"Poor Bloodworth, no one wants to be near her," he teased. Tired, hurt, and now irritated, Juniper kicked his shin from under the table. He howled in pain as she pretended she didn't do anything, throwing a food on her plate. "Is it because you got anger issues."

"Choke on a cock, Malfoy," Juniper hissed. Without eating, she stood up and left the table. _What a nice way to start the day_ she thought sarcastically. 

The week of classes went by smoothly. Like she expected, her least favorite subject was History of Magic with Professor Binns, like many other students. Transfiguration was like any ordinary class in Juniper's opinion; it reminded her of classes from her original world but with magic. Charms, Herbology, and Astronomy were Juniper's favorite classes. She was best in Charms and had an interest in learning Herbology (because of her Aunt) and Astronomy. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke, but Juniper still paid attention - for a reason other than educational purposes though. 

Juniper remembered the first Charms class she had with Professor Flitwick and Draco was most annoying that day. When they took out their wands to practice _Lumos_ , Flitwick stopped all of his teaching and stared at her wand. To say she was embarrassed was a complete understatement. Of course, Juniper knew that were wand was unusual - very unusual - but he didn't need to stop the whole class to ask about her wand that had two different woods and two different cores. 

Slytherin first years were sitting in the potions classroom, waiting for the rest of the Gryffindors to enter. The room was eerie because of the decor, and also the fact that it was in the dungeon, but Juniper tried not to dwell on that fact for long. Snape took rollcall, calling names before stopping at the one and only - "Ah _yes_. Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity_."

Draco and his friends snickered, glancing back at Harry as Juniper once again rolled her eyes. She's been doing that too much lately, she was afraid her eyes might fall out. 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, any of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Everyone in the class was silent. Juniper sat behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione (who sat behind Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle). Harry and Ron glanced at each other as Hermione leaned forward in her seat. Juniper, already knowing what was going to happen next, leaned forward and pulled her notebook and quill closer. 

"Potter!" Snapes voice startled Harry, the poor boy jumping slightly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 

Juniper paused in her movement as Harry paused to think. Hermione shot her hand in the air, waving it frantically. "I don't know sir."

Snape sneered as he said, "tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

She remembered reading some fact about this question and the meaning behind the herbs. Asphodel was a lily which meant 'my regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood was usually associated with regret and bitterness. Juniper laughed sadly and quietly to herself. Unluckily for her, Snape noticed her laugh. 

"What is so funny, Bloodworth?" Juniper felt her face heat up as everyone turned to look back at her. 

"I wouldn't exactly say it's funny but it's quite...how do I say...maybe ironic? Maybe a bit too well planned that you asked that question?" The sneer on Snape's face didn't change. 

"Care to elaborate?" 

"I don't think you'd want me to, sir." He looked as though he was losing patience, but she still didn't speak up. Instead of taking points away from Slytherin, Snape turned his attention back to Harry and continued to ignore Hermione. 

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her arm even higher as Harry continued to look at Snape awkwardly. 

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" 

Draco and his goons continued to snicker, whispering mocking words about Harry between themselves. Hermione was shaking, waving her hand but Harry and Snape kept their eyes on each other. 

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood an wolfsbane?" 

By this point, Hermione was literally flying.

"I don't know," Harry answered quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" 

A few people laughed in the class. Juniper didn't miss Seamus' wink at Harry, feeling her heart flutter slightly at the interaction. However, Snape wasn't pleased at all. 

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. Juniper quickly got her quill out and ready. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down like Bloodworth?" 

The rest of the class quickly jotted down the information he gave. "Five points for Slytherin." Juniper could hear the quiet grumbles from a few Gryffindors. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." More groans were heard. She only knew it was going to go worse - for Gryffindor at least. 

Everyone got into pairs and Juniper was paired with Blaise, which she considered herself lucky. She didn't want to be paired with Draco for obvious reasons, she also didn't want to be paired with Crabbe or Goyle since they (no offense) were kind of slow, and she definitely wanted to avoid Pansy at all costs. 

As long as Juniper didn't say anything, then he wouldn't have anything to say. He was also great in potions, if she remembered correctly, so it would work. Snape wandered around and criticized everyone except the oh-so-amazing Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Juniper cut the ingredients as Blaise focused on the potion itself since he told her "you'll ruin it if you do it", not that she's complaining; if he wanted to do most of the work then she'll let him. 

Juniper idly cut the ingredients and glanced up quickly, doing a double take as she noticed Neville added porcupine quills as the cauldron sat on the fire. Dropping the knife, Juniper pulled Neville back as a loud hissing noise filled the classroom. The potion spilled onto the stone floor of the dungeon, burning holes in student's shoes and soon everyone stood on their stools. Juniper pulled Neville onto her stool, making him stand on it as she sat on the counter. 

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, cleaning the classroom with a single wave of his hand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" 

Neville whimpered at Snape's sharp tone. Snape turned to Ron and Harry who had been working beside the two. "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." 

Juniper watched Harry open his mouth to retort, but stopped when Ron muttered something to him. She took it upon herself to speak up. "Professor Snape." Getting Snapes attention, she continued. "Why are you blaming Potter when Finnigan was his partner? Not that I'm saying you should bully Finnigan instead, but you're going quite the distance to get Potter in trouble."

"Did I ask for your input, Bloodworth?" Snape hissed. She was sure she was getting on his bad side, but she didn't really care.

The class finally ended and Juniper was ecstatic. Not that she didn't like potions, no she liked it very much, but Snape's constant criticism and praise for Draco was getting on her nerves. Right before break, Juniper found Aegele talking with a couple upperclassmen Gryffindor girls. 

"Aegele!" Juniper waved her hand and chased towards her, grinning. Aegele turned and smiled weakly. Every morning, Juniper had visited Aegele, Ron, and Harry at the Gryffindor table to greet them and start a conversation, but ever since the first day, the conversations were always cut short. She already had an idea on why it was like that, but she didn't what to believe it. It was a dumb, and childish reason. "Do you want to hang out? We haven't talked since school started." 

Aegele avoided Juniper's eyes, a guilty look on her face as she rubbed the nape of her neck sheepishly. "I'm meeting up with the Quidditch team today. I'm sorry." Aegele gestured to the girls who stood beside her, who happened to be Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Recognizing them, Juniper nodded her head and watched Aegele walk away, disappearing in the crowd.

Trying not to think too much on it, Juniper made her way to the library and looked about. The library was huge, books covering the walls from the floor to the ceiling. As she stumbled into another clearing in the library, she found Hermione sitting by herself at a table. Luckily for her, the library was well populated. 

She took a random book and started to walk out of the aisle, but someone tapped her shoulder. Neville stood behind her, fidgeting nervously as a scared expression was on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but no voice came out. Growing impatient, Juniper looked back behind her to check if Hermione was still there - which she was. "Yes? Is there something you need? I'm kinda in a hurry right now."

"Oh uh er-" Neville stammered, trying to get the words out. "I just-just wanted to thank you and apologize - for what happened during potions! Yeah..." His cheeks and ears burned bright red as his eyes looked everywhere but her. Juniper's irritation was long gone and her expression softened. 

"Oh..." her voice came out softly. She was quite shocked at the apology and thanks. "Don't worry 'bout it. Just glad you're not hurt."

She smiled softly before turning on her heel, about to make her way to Hermione's table when she realized it was empty. Hermione was no where in sight, ruining Juniper's 'Girl Power plan'. Dumbly standing in the middle of the library, she felt another tap on her shoulder. This time, instead of Neville standing behind her, Cedric stood there smiling. 

"Looking for someone, Bloodworth?" 

"Juniper is fine and well...I was but it seemed like they were in a hurry." Cedric walked Juniper to the table Hermione was sitting at, the two taking a seat. 

"Charms? Having trouble in the class?" Juniper looked at the book that was in her possession, completely forgetting about it until then. She smiled sheepishly. 

"Quite the opposite, actually. I just wanted to know more about charms since I've got a knack for them," she told him, telling the half-truth. Cedric nodded, his smile never leaving his face. 

"Well, if you ever need it then I'll gladly help. You can usually find me in the library or in the Hufflepuff common room down in the dungeons - you'll just have to knock." 

"Thank you." The two stared at each other, smiling. Juniper was unsure of what to say, but she didn't need to change the subject as Cedric did it for her. 

"You know, you and Harry Potter were quite the talk for a while," he informed her. Juniper raised an eye brow at his words. 

"Really? I didn't know...how so?" 

"You were called for three Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin - that never happens. And you also visit the Gryffindor table every morning despite being from their rivaling house. It's just something people aren't used to," Cedric told her, shrugging his shoulders. "When you were called to Hufflepuff, I was ready to welcome you with open arms." 

"Really!" Cedric raised his eye brows at her reaction. "I-I'm thankful that Malfoy didn't spread anything stupid around. He likes to talk," she said, telling the half-truth once again.

"Well, Malfoy didn't say anything about you as far as I know." 

"Thank you, Diggory." Cedric reached over and ruffled Juniper's short hair. 

"Cedric is just fine." The two shared a smile before Cedric stood up. "I should get going; I promised to meet someone soon."

Juniper watched Cedric leave the library before getting up herself, following him out after she picked out a book she actually would enjoy ( _Majestic Beasts by Belle Smith_ ). With no destination in mind, Juniper walked through the halls with her nose stuffed in her book, bored, when a flash of red passed her and disappeared. Suddenly, someone approached her. 

"Miss Bloodworth," Professor McGonagall started, gazing down at the short girl. "Have you seen the Weasley twins' come down this way?" Juniper looked behind her, staring at the empty space, before looking back at McGonagall. 

"I did see someone pass down this way but I didn't get a clear look at them." McGonagall glanced down at Juniper's opened book and then back at her. 

"Very well then. If you run into them, please report to me." Juniper nodded and watched McGonagall disappear into the halls, looking for the red headed twins. After McGonagall was long gone, Juniper glanced down at her book. 

"You can stop hiding behind the statues now." Just as she said this, two identical red headed boys stepped out from behind the identical statues, looking at Juniper with a sort of wary look. 

"You knew we were here and yet you lied?" Juniper smirked and looked up from her book. 

"What makes you think I lied?" The look of realization dawned on their faces, following her grin, until one of them spoke up. 

"Wait, but why? It would be beneficial to Slytherin if Gryffindor lost points." The wary looks were back on their faces. "You want something, don't you?"

"Maybe," Juniper confessed. "I was able to get you guys to avoid detention because I'm pretty sure Professor McGonagall walked into the direction of an unauthorized duel. Of course I'd like something back."

"Like what...?" the other one asked. Juniper shrugged her shoulders. 

"I don't have anything for now so I guess I'll come to you when something comes up. I'm-"

"Juniper Bloodworth - 'The Girl Who Has Three Houses'. Your sister is the same year as us; we play Quidditch together," the first one chimed, interrupting her. 

"Is that what people are calling me? 'The Girl Who Has Three Houses'?" The two nodded their heads, earning a sigh from Juniper. "Actually, talking about Quidditch, how was the meeting?"

The twins shared a look. "What meeting?" they asked in unison. 

She pursed her lips. "Oh silly me," she laughed, "I mixed up my days, I apologize. Anyway, what's your guys' names?" Their attention was now on introducing themselves. 

"I'm Fred Weasley-"

"-I'm George Weasley," they introduced. Looking at them closely, Juniper tried to find a way to differentiate them, but it was hard. Giving up, she sent them a weak smile. 

"It's nice to meet you Fred, George. I heard many great things about you - maybe you could let me join in your mischief sometime." She soon separated from the twins and entered the Slytherin common room. For some reason, she felt like something bad was going to happen soon.


	3. 3 o' clock

It was flying lessons and to Juniper's luck, Slytherin was with Gryffindor. Though, as Madam Hooch droned off about broomsticks, Juniper's mind wandered back to early that morning. She didn't say anything to her sister about the lie she told, but her friendship with Ron and Harry slowly improved as they were starting to get over the fact that she was a Slytherin, as she was still the same person from before. The only thing that truly bothered her that moment was the fact that she hadn't gotten a single letter from her family for almost the past week. 

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked, bringing Juniper back to reality. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." 

Juniper glanced down at the broom. The broom was worn down and cooked, looking a bit funny as it laid there. 

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up'!" 

Collectively, the class called out 'Up' loudly, a few raising the brooms up before dropping it, some unable to raise it, others who were able to do it perfectly fine, and the very small couple who hit themselves in their face. Sadly, Juniper was that very small couple. She groaned as it whacked her face, rubbing the place it hit mournfully. From beside her, she could hear Draco snicker. 

"Oh shut it Malfoy," she muttered to him. "Up! Up! Up!"

The broom refused to listen and stayed on the grass, irritating her further. "Up! Up! Up!!" And again, the broom whacked her in the face. Draco howled out in laughter, unable to contain it any longer. _For fucks sake if it doesn't-_ "UP!" Finally, the broom landed in her hand, easing her frustrations slightly. 

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down my leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -" Neville, who was nervous and jumpy, pushed off the ground too early. "Come back, boy!"

Unfortunately, he couldn't. Too nervous and scared, Neville continued to rise up into the sky before jerking up, shooting straight up. Neville's face was sickly white as he gazed at the ground below him and gasped. He slipped off from the broom and fell onto the ground, a loud crack sounding in everyone ears as they cringed. The broomstick continued to rise before disappearing and hiding away in the forbidden forest, leaving them. 

Madam Hooch hovered above Neville, her face similar to his. "Broken wrist...Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." Madam Hooch helped Neville up as everyone simply stared at his tear stricken face. "None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear." 

Neville and Madam Hooch left the class in the field. Draco bent down to pick something up and as soon as they were out of earshot, Draco fell into another laughing fit. “Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he’d have remembered to fall on his fat ass.” Other Slytherin's joined in, laughing with him, but Juniper rolled her eyes. If this was any other moment, Juniper would have told Draco off or hit him or maybe both, but because this was an important moment, she kept quiet. 

"Shut up," Harry snapped. He pushed his way towards Draco and held his hand out. "Give it _here_!"

But Draco didn't want to listen. He jumped onto his broom and took flight. "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry took his broom into hand. 

"No!" Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm, stopping him from going up and following after Draco. "Madam hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her and soared up into the air, chasing after Draco. Juniper slipped beside Ron. "5 sickles if Potter makes it on the Quidditch team." Ron looked at Juniper as if she was crazy, but she was offering _5 sickles_ and money was money, so he agreed. 

When Draco came back to ground level alone, Slytherins surrounded him, all laughing and chatting loudly. Juniper and the rest of the Gryffindors shared a look of annoyance. Draco looked through the crowd and stopped his laughing, focusing on looking for her before catching sight of her standing beside Ron, the two now in a deep conversation as they waited for Harry (Juniper was lowkey panicking because Harry was taking quite a while to come back). 

Draco pushed his way through the crowd and towards Juniper. "Would you look at that? Don't tell me you have a crush on that Weasel." Ron's face turned into the shade of his hair in a split second. He took a step forward, about to fight him, but Juniper held her arm out to stop him. 

"What? Are you going to tell me who to like, like how you told Potter who to be friends with?" Juniper deadpanned. Just then, Harry Potter zoomed towards the ground, going straight towards it and pulled up just on time. He gently landed on his feet.

The smug Slytherins were now scowling, glaring at Harry as the Gryffindors cheers. Hermione didn't express on her face how pleased she was, but Juniper knew she was somewhat glad Harry got the Remembrall and was safe. As everyone cheered, Juniper looked over at Draco smugly. He only glared back.

"HARRY POTTER!" Once again, the people who were happy and laughing were now silent as the people who were silent were now smiling smugly. Professor McGonagall looked at him in shock, blinking wildly as if she was trying to process what just happened. " _Never_ \- in all my time at Hogwarts - how _dare_ you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil -"

"But Malfoy -"

"That's _enough_ , Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

As the two walked away, Draco and the other Slytherins started to laugh triumphantly again, thinking Gryffindor would lose a great deal of House points and maybe see him get expelled. Hermione let out a loud, "I knew he shouldn't have done that!"

"I guess I'll be getting my five sickles," Ron mumbled to Juniper. She shook her head at his words and leaned towards him. 

"Give it some time - a few days. If he doesn't get expelled then-" Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah yeah okay," he said, still thinking he was going to win. Juniper felt almost bad for making this bet since she already knew the outcome, but she still enjoyed this little interaction with Ron. 

When dinner came, Juniper approached Ron with a smug smirk. Ron groaned and pulled out the five sickles from his pocket. Juniper took the money from his hands and stood behind him and Harry as they sat down. Fred and George rushed over to the three. 

"Well done," George told Harry, talking in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year," Fred told him. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you -" Fred paused and turned to look back at Juniper. "Wanna tag along?"

"I'll skip," she told him. Fred and George shared a look and shrugged before rushing off and out of the Great Hall. Just as they left, Draco approached them with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind. 

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said coolly. Unlike before, the three Slytherins couldn't do much other than crack their knuckles and scowl because of the table full of teachers that sat above them. 

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Draco said. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," Ron bluffed for him. "I"m his second, who's yours?"

Draco sized up Crabbe and Goyle before turning to look at Juniper. "Bloodworth." Juniper opened her mouth to object, but he quickly cut her off. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." When Draco and his goons were gone, Juniper let out an annoyed huff. 

"What _is_ a wizard's duel?" Harry asked. "What do you mean, you're my second and Juniper's his?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," Ron said casually, starting to put his focus on his pit. Juniper, who noticed Harry's face finished the rest of Ron's line. 

"People only die in proper duels, like real professional wizards, but you and Malfoy will only be able to send sparks at each other. You both don't know enough magic to do any real damage. Don't sweat it."

"And what if I wave my hand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. Juniper snorted at his response. 

"Excuse me." The three looked up and saw Hermione. Hermione glanced at Juniper, looking at her briefly before ignoring her presence. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered to Juniper, referring her Hermione. 

"-and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," Harry told her. This was why Juniper liked book Harry a lot more. Juniper nodded to agree with Harry as the two stood up. 

"Goodbye," Ron told her. "I'll see you later, Juniper."

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

It was half-past eleven and Juniper slipped out of her room. It had taken quite a while for Pansy to fall asleep, the girl doing _something_ important. As she stepped down, she looked around the common room. No one was around, the lights dimmed. Juniper already knew Draco had set it up, so maybe she could just join them to see Fluffy as an excuse to know and talk about his existence. 

Just as she was about to leave, a voice from behind her startled her. "It's not actually going to happen." Juniper straightened her robes. 

"That's not going to stop me from going," she told him. Draco stood behind her, the two only seeing each others' silhouettes in the darkness. 

"You're going to lose house points," he hissed. 

"Still not going to stop me." And with that, Juniper hopped out of the common room and into the hall. She was about to make her way to the trophy room, but he grabbed onto her arm. "Let go of me."

"No," he hissed. "You are not going to lose house points for some stupid Gryffindors."

"If we get caught then yes, we'll lose house points," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now let go or I _will_ get us caught."

Draco stared at Juniper, trying to read her facial expression but the dark and shadows made it too hard. He narrowed his eyes at her, but he knew if they continued to bicker they would soon attract attention and get in trouble. Furious that this was the best option, Draco let go of her arm before saying through gritted teeth, "you better not get caught."

"Have more faith in me, geez," she muttered, feeling him let go of her arm. Then, in a swift movement, Juniper wandered the halls towards the trophy room. She kept her steps as light as possible. Just to her luck, she made it to the trophy room just in time. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville stood in the room, waiting as they looked around. 

"Juniper!" Harry whispered, approaching her. "Where's Malfoy?"

"It's a set-up," she whispered back. Then a noise in the next room over startled them. "We have to go."

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." The five recognized Filch's voice and immediately ran off, trying to move as quietly as they could as the only thought that passed through Juniper's mind was _can't cats hear better than smell?_

"This way!" Harry mouthed to them. Petrified, the group of five inched down a long gallery full of suits of armor. Juniper followed closely behind Neville, wondering what she should do - should she stop Neville from knocking down the armor or should she let him. Thinking carefully, she let him run into the suit of armor, watching the large piece of metal clang against the floor. 

"RUN!" Harry yelled. The five sprinted down the gallery, not daring to look back. They ran through a door and entered another corridor, sprinting down. The four followed Harry, all not knowing where they were going. They ran through some tapestry and ran through the passageway and soon, they were near the Charms classroom - which was miles away from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted.

"I - _told_ \- you," Hermione gasped, trying to catch her breath, "I - told - you."

"Malfoy, that annoying git," Juniper grumbled under her breath. 

"We've got to get back to our towers," Ron said, "quickly as possible."

"I think we should get going right now-" Juniper was cut off by the rattling of a doorknob from up ahead. She took Harry's and Hermione's hands into hers, about to take off, but she was too slow. Peeves was already out and had caught sight of them. He squealed and made his way closer to them. "Peeves, shut up and go away. Please, you're going to get us in trouble."

He cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should I tell Filch, I should," Peeves said, speaking like he was sane, but his eyes told otherwise. "It's for your own good, you know."

Juniper reached out in attempt to stop Ron, but she was a second too late. Ron swiped at Peeve's body and snapped. "Get out of the way!"

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves screeched, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Once again, the five went down the corridor running for their lives. Right at the end of it, they were met with a locked door. Not wanting to waste a second, as Ron started to moan and complain, Juniper pulled out her strange wand. The Gryffindors stared at her wand in wonder since they didn't share any classes with her that they needed their wands. Ignoring their astounded and curious gazes, she quickly whispered, " _Alohomora_!"

The lock clicked and she swung the door open, the lot rushing into the room. They shut the door and pressed their ears against it, but Juniper's attention was on what was in the room. She had heard muffled voices and a loud cackle from the other side of the door, but she didn't pay attention, only looking at the large three headed dog.

"He thinks this door is locked. I think we'll be okay - get _off_ , Neville!" Juniper looked back at the four, noticing that Neville was staring at Fluffy with her. " _What_?"

The other three followed Neville's eyes and soon understood. Harry fumbled with the doorknob before finally opening it, the five slithering out of the room before shutting it close. The five rushed down the corridors, not even caring if they ran into Filch. For safety measures, Juniper followed the four back to Gryffindor tower. 

"Where on earth have you all been?" the fat lady eyed them, looking at their messy bathrobes and their flushed, sweaty faces. "And who's this?"

Harry turned around and saw Juniper panting behind them. "You _followed_ us?" Ron whispered. 

"Wanted to make sure you guys got back okay - it's harder to move in a larger group of people without getting caught," Juniper reasoned, shrugging her shoulders. 

"So you're going to go back _alone_ ," Harry asked. Once again, she shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Hermione, not taking any chances, pushed her way to the front of the group. 

"Pig snout," she told the fat lady. The portrait swung open and she was the first to get in. Neville looked back at Juniper, but the poor boy was way too tired so he guiltily walked into the common room. Ron and Harry shared a look before looking back at Juniper, the two unsure on what to do. 

"Don't look so troubled," Juniper chuckled quietly. "I'll be fine. Go back into your common room - I wouldn't dare step in and it would ruin the purpose of me following you guys here if you're just going to walk me to my dorm. I'll see you all tomorrow." Hesitantly, the two scrambled into the hole and watched Juniper walk away, heading all the way back down into the dungeon. 

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

Like usual, Juniper greeted Aegele, Harry, Ron, and Neville (though she said greeted Hermione that day too). "Wanna hang out today?" Juniper was trying to spend time with Aegele, but her sister continued to shrug her off. As the days continued, not only would Aegele continue to lie but she began to ignore Juniper. 

Harry and Ron seemed to be in their own little words too as they were focused on the parcel - which Juniper already what it was. Hermione ignored Juniper when she greeted her, but Neville timidly greeted back, earning a wide grin from her. Juniper then went back to her table and sat on the corner, not wanting much interaction, but just to her luck, Daniel took a seat beside her. 

"Good morning, Juniper," he greeted. 

"Mornin'," she responded, beginning to eat. 

"Still greeting those Gryffindor kids, I see," he said, scowling. 

Juniper rolled her eyes. "Of course, one of them is my sister, you know."

"But she ignored you." Juniper paused, her fork halfway between her plate and her mouth. 

"She's still my sister." Setting down her fork, she stood up and left. Juniper was never able to finish a meal when someone spoke to her.

Juniper decided not to interfere with anything until it was after Halloween. The events on that day was important as it was the start of Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's friendship, and she didn't want to ruin it accidentally. Even so, it seemed as though there was something else Juniper had to take care of. 

Every where she went, Slytherin's would congratulate her and tell her she was 'doing good', but at what? She didn't know. November came rolling around and the first Quidditch match was about to happen, but Juniper couldn't focus on it. Something strange was happening and she didn't know what.

First, it was Aegele who was ignoring her and Hermione had always ignored her existence, but why was it that Harry and Ron were ignoring her - hell, even Neville and the twins stopped responding to her. Not only that, but the Slytherin's remarks wouldn't stop. So, in great confusion, the day before the Quidditch match, Juniper was trying to find a certain Hufflepuff. 

She remembered his words on where to find him, so she began her journey in the library. She wandered through the aisles and looked at the tables, trying to see if she could catch sight of the charming Cedric Diggory. Unluckily for her, he was no where in the library. So she sought him out in the Hufflepuff common room.

It was quite awkward standing at the door and waiting for someone to answer. She knocked awkwardly, and when someone opened it, they would look at her nervously or full of distaste and refuse to let her in or call Cedric over. It happened way too many times that they stopped opening it at all. The Hufflepuffs who wanted to go into their dorms would do a 180 when they see her standing there, not wanting to say the passwords in front of her. 

It wasn't until Cedric was leaving himself when she finally got to see him. As he was stepping out, he was still facing the Hufflepuffs in the common room. "Why have you guys been trying to stop me from going out-" he then met eyes with Juniper, the poor girl playing with the sleeves of her robes as she avoided his eyes. Quickly understanding what it was about, Cedric took her wrist into his hand and began to lead her to a private area. They ended up in the courtyard. Because of the cold weather, no one was near by. Cedric sat down, Juniper following suit. 

"You wanted to see me?" Juniper nodded, still fidgeting with her sleeves. The past few weeks had been taking a toll on her mentality, and since no one wanted to give her a clear answer, she wasn't sure on what to do - it didn't help that she stood outside the Hufflepuff common room for two hours being ignored. "Is it about the rumors?"

"What rumors?" For the first time that day, Juniper looked up at Cedric, their eyes meeting. Cedric saw how red her eyes were, a pang of hurt filling within him. "There's rumors about me?"

"Yes," Cedric answered sadly. "I don't know who started them, but it has to do with the fact that you're friends with Gryffindor students."

"So what's the rumor?" Juniper watched as Cedric looked slightly conflicted. The boy let out a dragged out sigh. 

"You're spying on them, you're pretending to make friends from other houses to make yourself look better and use them, spying on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for Slytherin...there're more but I think you get the gist..." Juniper stared down at her hands in shock. Was that why people were acting the way they did? It started to make a lot more sense. 

She felt her stomach lurch, feeling queasy as she continued to think about it. All of her hard work on befriending them - not for her own benefit, but for their benefit - not like she can tell them anyways. If she did, she'd have to bring up the fact that she knows their futures and well, that wouldn't end well. 

"Are you okay?" Cedric bent his head down to look at her pale face. Without warning, he pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't cry..." His voice was stiff and awkward, but Juniper paid no mind to it. She could only think about the fact that she was _crying_? She didn't realize it. 

The two sat in the cold for a bit longer, the sun starting to set as dinnertime drew nearer. Juniper had tried to get Cedric to go back inside, but the boy was adamant on staying with her. When it was dinnertime, Cedric pulled Juniper up from where they sat and began to lead to towards the Great Hall. 

She didn't want to go in there; she really just wanted to think about how she could fix it rather than be thrown to the wolves, but she let Cedric do what he wanted. She knew he meant well. When they entered, not many teachers were seated (there was only Quirell and Sprout) and the once loud and chatty Great Hall fell into a deep silence. Hundreds of eyes looked their way. Cedric didn't seem to mind it and quietly bid her goodbye to go to his table, but she felt her anxiety levels jump through the roof. 

Trying to keep calm, Juniper kept a stoic expression on her face and attempted to ignore everyone's eyes. She, once again, sat on the corner of the table, not focusing on the meal at all. Daniel was sitting beside her, talking about something she didn't care for and put all of her attention on what her next move was as there was no time for sulking. If she couldn't be their friend now, then it would be harder to be their friend later and she had _lives_ to save. 

Then, she got an idea. It was kind of risky, and it wasn't very likely that it would work, but in this situation, it was her best bet. She just hoped it wouldn't have to last that long. 

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

The Quidditch match started and Juniper stood in the Slytherin stands. The game had started a while ago, but Juniper came late. Harry was still high up in the air, waiting for the golden snitch to make its appearance. From afar, she could see Hagrid talking to Ron and Hermione. The wind blew in their faces, making her shiver. She was never good with the cold, and it gets extremely cold in England - at least for her. She hugged herself as she squinted her eyes, keeping her scarf wrapped around her neck. 

"Are you cold?" Daniel was the one to ask. 

"Wow, was it really that obvious?" she shot back sarcastically, shivering and shaking like a wet dog. Used to her sarcasm, Daniel ignored it. They both turned back to look at the game. As the Slytherin's kept their eye on their own team, Juniper focused her attention on Harry. She had a plan and it had to work perfectly.

The Slytherin stands were closer to the staff stands than Gryffindor, so as soon as Juniper sees Hermione leave, she'll take her leave too. Sadly, that meant she had to take Hermione's event - but it was for a good cause, she just hoped she wouldn't change things too much, or change anything at all. 

Just as Juniper was going over her plan in her head, Harry suddenly dived down, chasing after the snitch. A roar of rage echoed through the Gryffindor stands when Harry was blocked. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, a look of interest and amazement spreading across their faces. That was, until, they noticed Harry's broom acting strangely. 

Once Juniper caught sight of this, she immediately looked at the Gryffindor stands. From where she stood, she could barely make out Hermione's figure, but it didn't take long for her to see the bushy haired girl leave the stands. Taking that as her cue, Juniper slipped away too. Moving quicker than Hermione, Juniper made sure to go the opposite way as she ran into Professor Quirell, knocking him down to stop him from jinxing broom before setting Snape's robe on fire, silently apologizing. Just in time and just as she planned, Hermione watched the whole act. 

As soon as Snape noticed the fire, Juniper turned around to run, but ran straight into Hermione. The two were knocked down and fell onto their bums. "Ouch-" Juniper slapped her hand over Hermione's moan in pain and peered over her shoulder. Before anyone could look beneath the bleachers, Juniper dragged Hermione down the steps and away from the teachers. 

Once they were out of sight and earshot, Juniper looked at Hermione in worry. "Are you all right?" There was a red mark on her forehead where Juniper had knocked into, looking as though it was painful. Hermione shrugged off Juniper's hands and turned away. 

"I'm fine, thank you very much," she huffed. Without anything else to say, Hermione was on her way back to the Gryffindor stands. 

The ignoring and avoiding got even worse after that day. Another rumor went around that Juniper was the one who was jinxing Harry's broom; that, or she paid someone to do it. Either way, she was still being outcasted. She thought she would improve her reputation after doing Hermione's event, but it seemed like it only made things worse for herself. _Why are making friends so goddamn difficult?_

It was in her plan to act depressed and distant, but by this point, she felt like she wasn't acting anymore. She began to dread getting up in the morning and began to skip breakfast. Then she started to skip lunch because she didn't want to walk down the crowded corridors. She always felt like people were whispering about her when she did. The only time she would go into the Great Hall was during dinner, but even then she would barely eat too. 

In her classes, her snarky remarks to certain Professors came to a stop and she stopped talking in general. Though in her silence, she continued to think of ways on how to handle things, but the small voice in the back of her head slowly began to discourage her. 

Christmas was coming soon and Draco brought it upon himself to make fun of people, again. "I do feel sorry," he said during a Potions lesson, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

_Home_... Juniper continued to ignore him as she cut the ingredients for Blaise. She then began to think about the last of her parents' letters. They didn't write to her for the longest time and the only time they did was when they told her to stay for the holidays with her sister. 

"Are you done cutting them yet?" Blaise asked impatiently. Not even looking at it, Juniper handed the chopped up herb to him and began on measuring the weight some talons. "How is it possible that you got worse at potions." Not listening, Juniper mindlessly did her work. Everyone had noticed Juniper's distant behavior and the glazed look in her eyes, but no one said anything. 

At the end of the Potions lesson, Juniper was the last one to leave since she took the longest to pack up. Snape, who also noticed her behavior, watching her strangely. He was the only teacher she constantly talked back to, but she was so silent it was worrisome. The other professors talked about her sudden change of character, but they weren't sure on what to do so they decided to leave her be for the time being. It's been weeks since and Snape started to think they should start to take action. 

"Bloodworth, come here." Juniper didn't look up until she finished packing, taking slow steps towards him. 

"Yes, sir?" Getting a closer look at her, he noticed the dark bags under her eyes and how pale she was. She had been holding her head down, so it was hard to get a clear look, but it was now obvious to him that something was bothering her. 

"Is there something wrong..." He felt weird asking such questions, he was never the compassionate and caring type. 

"Just fine, sir," she lied. "Just been studying at night, trying not to fall behind in History of Magic. My worse subject, really." Snape didn't say anything and only narrowed his eyes at her. "If that is all, I'll be going." And with that, she left the Potions classroom and made her way to a quiet place where she knew no one would bother her - the library. 

On the way there, she would sometimes stop to watch the staff set up Christmas decorations through the school. Juniper was watching an elf specifically set up a mistletoe up in front of the library. 

"Better not be caught under one with someone else; those mistletoe's are terrible." Daniel informed her. He walked up behind her and stopped when they stood side by side. "There are multiple types of those; they used to glue someone's feet to the ground until someone kissed them, then it changed to both people's feet would get stuck, but now it's when two people go under it, they can't leave within a two meter radius until they case. Stuck in that invisible barrier until they do."

_Just like those Christmas Drarry fanfics...!_ Juniper cleared her throat and nodded her head. "Are you going into the library?" 

"No, I just happened to come across you and you seemed interested in the mistletoe so I thought to warn you, but it shouldn't worry you too much since you're going home for the holidays-" Daniel cut himself off in realization. "-Nevermind." He scurried away, leaving Juniper alone to remember the fact that she was spending her first Christmas alone at Hogwarts (she was sure Aegele didn't want to spend it with her). 

Making sure no one was passing through, Juniper walked under the Mistletoe and began to look around the library. She had already read through her course books and the three books she forced Aegele to buy her (not to mention she took annotations and notes as she had too much time) so she was wondering what would books she should try reading next. 

"Madam Pince, what's a book you'd recommend?" For the constant hours Juniper spent in the library, she had only a few conversations with her. Madam Pince looked up from whatever she was doing and smiled a bit when she realized who was talking to her. 

"What were you feeling like reading?" Madam Pince asked. "Something about your courses? Something about your interests?"

"What's a good book about love potions and love spells...and also healing? I read that one of the woods for my wand specializes in those. I've been doing really well in Charms and Transfiguration which I think is because of my Pixie wing core...so I think I want to try enhancing my skills that my wand does best in before working on the ones that I don't do well in," she rambled. Madam Pince simply nodded. 

"Okay so love potions and spells and a book on healing...Charms and Transfiguration too?" Madam Pince raised an eye brow at her, to which Juniper nodded. "So four books in total...I think I know just what you want. I'll be back with them." 

Juniper watched as Madam Pince leave to more of the back aisles, not in the restriction area, and began to pick out Juniper's books. She waited, rocking back and forth on her heels and the ball of her feet when she heard Madam Pince shoo someone away. 

Harry came into view, walking away from the restricted area and meeting up with Ron and Hermione half way there. The three whispered about something Juniper had an idea of. _Nicholas Flamel...the fact that he finds out by a chocolate frog..._

"Here for more books?" Cedric smile at Juniper, his smile dropping a bit when he noticed her tired face. 

"Yep. Madam Pince is grabbing them for me right now, though she doesn't have to, I can always look for it myself," Juniper told him. She tried to smile, but her smile was weak and forced. 

"What books are you getting?" Juniper explained to him what she explained to Madam Pince, forgetting for a moment just how strange her wand was until she looked at his face. "Wait, so what is your wand? Pixie wings? Rosewood?"

"Well, that's half of it, yes. My wand is made of Rosewood and Vine and its core is Pixie wings and Veela hair. Strange, right?" Juniper pulled out her wand to show Cedric, the older boy looking at it in awe. "The wood changed colors when I held on it; was told that it probably changes depending on the owner or who's holding it."

From afar, the two heard someone gasp and thought nothing of it. It wasn't until someone stepped in between them, standing in front of Cedric protectively and glaring at Juniper. Juniper recognized their face, it was a random Gryffindor who sat near Aegele. The girl glared at her viciously. 

"Don't you dare think about hurting someone!" she yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone else in the library. "Especially him! What has he ever done to you?!"

"What?" Juniper was honestly flabbergasted. With wide eyes, she looked at Cedric who had the same expression. "What are you going on about-"

"Put your wand away!" she shrieked. Now Juniper was wondering where Madam Pince went, hoping she would show up soon and scold the Gryffindor girl to not _scream_ in the library. Irritated, Juniper stuffed her wand away.

"Uhm? What's the big deal?" Cedric asked, trying to sound as polite as he could. 

"She could've jinxed you, or hexed you, or-" 

"Are you really going to downgrade his skill in front of him? I'm a first year and he's a third year who's exceptionally talented in Charms. If he can't handle a small jinx from a first year then he's a joke, pretty much. Oh but I wasn't going to do such a thing because - surprise surprise! I'm actually a good person who simply wants friends! Crazy, right!" Juniper huffed and blew a piece of her growing bangs away from her eyes. Deciding not to wait for Madam Pince any longer, Juniper turned on her heel to leave. "Bye Cedric."

The holidays finally came and Hogwarts was pretty much empty. Juniper had the Slytherin dorms all to herself that year. She wasn't sure if she should be happy that she was finally alone or sad that she was alone, but she didn't focus too much on it. It was Christmas Eve when she woke up to presents at the foot of her bed. 

"Good morning, Zeru." Her owl nuzzled his head into her palm, beginning to grow tired as it was reaching the time for him to sleep. Juniper sighed, petting the top of his head. "And merry Christmas."

She had only a few gifts. She received a Potions book from her Aunt Sarah, some paint and canvases from her parents, chocolates from her grandma, and the books she had asked Madam Pince for. On top of the books was a note that read:

_I apologize for not getting them to you sooner._   
_I was told of what happened in the library so I thought I should gift them to you._   
_I bought these for you so no need to bring them back into the library._   
_Happy Christmas, my dear._

_Madam Pince_

Juniper smiled softly at the note, making a mental reminder to thank Madam Pince the next time she sees her. She then got dressed for the holiday, throwing on a green v-neck sweater over her white collared shirt-dress. Deciding to wear her necklace out, she let the colorful orb hang against her chest. Then she started her way to the Gryffindor common room. 

Since it was snowing outside, maybe she could try to convince her older sister to play in the snow with her - she didn't want to be bored and cooped up in the library or Slytherin common room all day. Juniper knocked against the portrait where the fat lady was. 

"Happy Christmas," she greeted the portrait as she waited. The fat lady greeted her back right before swinging open. Just to Juniper's luck, it was Percy who opened it. He didn't need to say anything, the look on his face was clear enough that he didn't want her near. Juniper cleared her throat. "I wanted to see Aegele."

"Aegele?" Percy asked, perplexed. "She's out for the holidays."

"What?" her voice was barely audible, but Percy was still able to read her lips. 

"Even though her Parents were out she decided to stay with her Aunt for the holidays. Why do you need her?" Juniper could feel her face heat up as tears started to blur her sight. Holding them back she gave Percy the best smile she could muster. Her weak smile twitched as she tried to hold back a sob. 

"No reason," she said. "Just wanted to wish her a happy Christmas...well then!" Juniper took in a shaky deep breath. "Happy Christmas to you and your brothers - oh and Potter too." Then she left. Not daring to look back, she walked aimlessly. 

Her sister and family couldn't have been acting this way just because she was put in _Slytherin_ , right? It just couldn't be. Of course they would have been in shock but they wouldn't go as far as ignore her, avoid her, and pull such stunts like this, right? Juniper, without paying attention, swung open a door at random. When she finally looked up, she knew where she was.

It was Christmas dinner and Harry sat with the Weasley's. They were all eating and chatting happily until Percy said something out-of-the-blue. "That girl you and Harry talked with at the start of school...what was her name - oh! Juniper Bloodworth!"

"What about her?" Ron asked, trying to sound disinterested. 

"She came by this morning asking for Aegele, her sister. Seemed like she didn't know Aegele left," he told them. 

"So?"

"She also wished us a happy Christmas. She was almost in tears when she said it. Is there anything that's happening in classes with her? Like bullying or something?"

"Wow, didn't think you'd care about someone from Slytherin," Fred commented, taking a large spoonful of his food. 

"It was just unsettling." 

The topic of Juniper was soon dropped when George brought up the prank he and Fred pulled the year before, going into full details of it with Harry. None of them noticed how she wasn't present during the meal, too engrossed with each other.

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

A large, magnificent, golden mirror that touched the ceiling in the middle of an unused classroom? Juniper couldn't be more sure that she had came across The Mirror of Erised. Curious, Juniper peered into the mirror to see what she wanted to see most, but she couldn't see anything. 

Where she should be standing was no where in the mirror. Her heart leaped at the empty space, beating erratically against her chest as she stared in fear. She leaned closer to see if she still couldn't see herself, she rubbed her eyes, turned around and looked back, but she still couldn't see anything. Horrified, Juniper left the room at once and went straight to her dorm.

The Christmas holidays went by with nothing important. Juniper started painting in the courtyard to capture the snow, but that was all she did during the day. Then at night, she would read and read until her eyes were too tired to keep open. The cycle of this continued until the start of the new term. 

Juniper was reading in the library when she overheard Draco's voice nearby. Already having an idea of what he was doing, Juniper peeked through the library doors. Like usual, Draco was bullying a kid, but not just any kid, Neville Longbottom. Neville's legs were stuck together, which she guessed was by the Leg-Locker Curse. Neville started to run - er - hop away as Draco laughed mockingly at him. 

Stepping out of the library, Juniper whacked the back of Draco's head. "When will you get over yourself," she hissed. Not even waiting for him to say something back, Juniper went off and chased after Neville. "Neville! Wait!" she called out, trying to find her wand. 

Neville looked back and saw her, looking more terrified than before and quickened his hops. Neville quickly said the Gryffindor password, about to jump in when Juniper finally found her wand. Instantaneously, she preformed the countercurse and unbound his legs, letting him get through the portrait easily. Then she hastily left.

Juniper had been trying to keep a somewhat low profile for the second term, always trying to keep her head down. She also started to avoid Cedric. He was always kind and gave her the benefit of the doubt, but the more they hung out the more girls would attack her, so she thought it best to keep their distance until she figured out a way to improve her reputation. 

The part she hated the most about it all was that no one seemed to remember why they were ignoring and avoiding her in the first place. It had been just so ingrained in their actions that they just did it. Juniper was sitting in the stands, watching the Quidditch match. Snape was commentating for the match, which made Gryffindor gravely nervous. 

There were only two people that separated her from Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Draco was picking a fight with them, like always, and Juniper ignored them. It wasn't until they actually started to fight. Ron was handling Draco as Neville was getting pummeled by Crabbe and Goyle. Cringing at the sight, Juniper dragged her feet to help the poor boy. 

The two Slytherins both started to throw a punch with Neville in between them, about to knock him out. Juniper yanked Neville down to duck, making Crabbe and Goyle punch each other. The two fell back from the hard impact, knocked out cold as Neville shook like a terrified kitten. From above them, Juniper could hear a loud roar of cheers, knowing that Harry had gotten the Snitch. 

"Are you alright?" Juniper looked at Neville and waved her hand in front of his face, the poor boy way too out of it. "I'm going to take you to Madam Pomfrey, okay?" Neville didn't respond. 

Juniper took Neville's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, hoisting him up to support him. She then looked over to where Ron and Draco were. Ron was smirking in victory as Draco held his eye, covering what was going to bruise. Juniper sighed. "C'mon Malfoy. Take your goons to the medical room, they knocked each other out cold." 

"My eye!" Draco cried out. 

"You'll be fine, now hurry up." Juniper wrapped her arm around Neville's waist, holding all of his weight with that one arm to use the other arm to drag Draco towards Crabbe and Goyle. She then turned to Ron. "You should go wait for Potter in the Gryffindor common room. I'll handle them."

Ron didn't say anything, nor did he show her any emotion. Letting out a hurt sigh, she turned and began to bring Neville towards the hospital wing.

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

The Golden Trio were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, relaxing. Harry was idly playing with his quill as Hermione was studying. Ron sat on the chair across from them, a conflicted look on his face as he kept opening and closing his mouth. Noticing this, Hermione let out a dragged sigh. "What do you want, Ron?" Harry looked up at him too. 

"About Juniper..." Ron started. 

"That girl you and Harry were friends with? What about her?" Not that Hermione didn't like Juniper, she just had no opinions about her, which was why she spoke so indifferently. Ron winced slightly. 

"Are you talking about the rumors?" Harry sighed, already knowing what Ron wanted to say. 

"She doesn't look well - she looks like a zombie and she barely speaks in class anymore! Not only that but...those rumors...were they even true?" Ron looked at his two best friends, his eyes flickering between them. 

"There is always some truth and some lies in rumors, you just have to pick it apart," Hermione said. "It was true that she was close with people from other houses, but is it true that she was using them?"

"I don't think it's true at all," Harry muttered. "She helped Neville numerous times even after the rumors came out. Didn't she help you out that one time, Ron?" 

"Yeah, she did." 

"Wasn't she also the one who stopped Snape from sabotaging my first Quidditch game?"

"Yeah, I watched her do it."

"And she wished us a happy Christmas - not to mention in a very...genuine way."

"So then why did you ignore and avoid her too?" Hermione looked at the two boys. "If you don't think it's true, why did you act like you did?" Ron and Harry shared a guilty look, answering Hermione's question. 

"How are we going to make it up to her?" Ron wailed, feeling terrible.


	4. 4 'o clock

"Malfoy, what are you doing!" Juniper was following Draco, who was following the Golden Trio. 

"Shut up and go away, you're only going to get us caught," he hissed. 

"Well that was my plan!" They were walking towards Hagrid's hut, where the Golden Trio will learn about Norbert. Draco peeked through the window, looking and watching as Hagrid told them about the dragon egg he won. When Juniper finally reached him, she didn't hesitate to grab his arm and yank him away. "Why don't you ever give people privacy! Stop being so nosy, it's like you're obsessed with Harry Potter!"

Juniper's voice was loud enough to reach the four inside of the hut, clearly hearing her annoyance. Juniper didn't see Draco out of classes until a few days later. She had been walking down the hall with her nose stuffed in a book when she heard his annoying voice echo passed her. 

He was bullying a group of Hufflepuffs this time, two of which Juniper recognized. One was Justin Finch-Fletchley and the other was Hannah Abbott. She rolled her eyes and slammed her book shut, stopping what ever sentence that was going to leave Draco's mouth. 

"Malfoy, stop attacking people, we all know your have a superiority complex." Juniper said lazily, slowly approaching them. "You guys can just walk away - he didn't jinx you guys, did he?"

They shook their heads vigorously. "Good."

"Must you always be so nosy to jump into my business. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you like me," Draco said, smirking. 

"No sane person on planet Earth would like you," Juniper shot back. 

"Are you talking to yourself?" Juniper turned her back to him as he said this, facing the group of Hufflepuffs. "No sane person on planet Earth would like _you_. Even your sister ignores you. Your family barely even writes to you even though your sister gets a letter almost every other week. The Oh-So-Great Harry Potter and his idiot friends hate you. You don't even have any friends because you're a _traitor_. A spy. A manipulator-"

Draco's words stopped when he noticed the shocked look on the Hufflepuffs faces, and what really stopped him was the fact that they weren't looking at him, but at Juniper. Draco followed their gaze and looked at her. Juniper, slowly, turned back to look over her shoulder. Tears gently rolled down her cheeks, her face flushed bright red as she sniffed. 

"Go on, Malfoy! Go on! What is it you were going to say, huh? A traitor? A spy? A manipulator? A _Slytherin_?" Juniper wiped at her tears, hoping she could clear her vision but only more tears slipped out. "I know my sister hates me. I know my family hates me. I know everyone in this fucking place hates me, you don't have to say it out loud.

" _I know_..." she whimpered. "But I'm not a traitor. I'm not a spy and I'm not a manipulator. I'm nothing like what those rumors made me out to be-"

"Bloodworth-" Hannah hesitantly reached her hand out to comfort her, but Juniper stepped away before she could. Without looking at any of them, Juniper walked off. She wasn't seen in her classes for the rest of the day. 

Juniper sat in the Astronomy tower, gazing up at the sky. She wasn't supposed to be out and about, but she didn't care. Trying not to spend the hours self-loathing and sulking, she started thinking of different ways of saving people's lives without being friends with the Golden Trio. She was already friends with Cedric, though she wasn't sure how that was going to work now since she pushed him away. 

Juniper sighed and buried her head into her hands. Just then, she heard shuffling from outside of the door. Swiftly, she slid herself behind a curtain. The door swung open and she heard two footsteps waddle into the room.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" It was Hermione's voice. 

"Don't," Harry advised. A soft thump was followed after, meaning they had just set Norbert down to wait for Charlie's friends. "But twenty points! We're already in the lead but we got him to make the distance even greater."

"This year we'll definitely get house cup," Hermione cheered. The two continued to talk about it until a few minutes later, four broomsticks flew into the classroom. The six all chatted away cheerily, talking as much as they could before taking Norbert away. After hearing the click from the door, Juniper stepped out from the curtains and started walking towards the door, planning to leave a couple minutes after them but her foot caught onto something, making her trip. 

_Oh no_... Trying to think fast, Juniper picked up the cloak with a couple random books that laid about and quickly ran out of the astronomy tower. Just as Hermione and Harry met eyes with Flich, Juniper let go of everything she was holding. The thick books slammed against the steps and tumbled down, stopping right at Harry's and Hermione's feet. 

The three were quickly dragged into McGonagalls office where they were met with Neville. 

"Harry!" Neville burst out. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag -"

Harry shook his head violently, shutting Neville up. McGonagall looked at the four in great disappointment. "I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the Astronomy Tower. It's one o' clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves_."

The four were silent - well, Juniper tried to say something but McGonagall cut her off. 

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

At this, Neville looked extremely stunned and hurt. 

"I'm disgusted. Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. And you, Miss Bloodworth, I thought you finally decided to stay in line. All four of your will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, _nothing_ gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

" _Fifty_?" Harry gasped. Before McGonagall could respond, Juniper finally interrupted her. 

"Actually!" she started. "I've been very interested in Astronomy and I really wanted to know more about it and I know Granger is very smart and knowledgeable so I wanted her help me learn more about it - Potter was also kind of interested. It was my idea to leave the dorms and go to the Astronomy tower at night but Malfoy overheard so I lied to him about there being a dragon to scare him, I-I didn't know he would follow and Longbottom would overhear! I'm so sorry!" Juniper would like to say that they were crocodile tears, but under the intense stress and pressure she had been feeling, they were real tears.

"Professor it's all my fault, don't punish them," she continued. McGonagall's expression softened just a bit as Harry and Hermione gawked at her. 

"You're all still getting detention. Forty points, each of you. Fifty for Miss Bloodworth. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of my students."

A hundred and twenty points lost for Gryffindor. Seventy points lost for Slytherin. This put Gryffindor at last and Slytherin, though still in first, very neck to neck with Ravenclaw. Juniper followed the three as she tried to dry her tears, wanting to be able to see clearly so she could find her way back to her dorm. 

"Why are you following us?" Hermione didn't mean to sound rude, but her tone caused Juniper to flinch slightly. She pulled the cloak out from her arms and held it to Harry. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get her to take less points from Gryffindor," Juniper muttered. Harry recognized the cloak and immediately took it from her hands, hoping Neville nor she would ask about it. 

"Why did you lie for us anyway?" Hermione asked again. Her pressing tone was obviously too harsh than she meant. Harry gave Hermione a warning look, to which she ignored. "You're a _Slytherin_ , aren't you?" she said, putting emphasis on 'Slytherin'. 

"Slytherin's are goal and achievement oriented. Why would I go to such lengths to achieve something I don't care to achieve," Juniper muttered. "Not all Slytherins are greedy for power and status, you know. They want friends too." And with that, Juniper turned on her heel and began her way to the dungeons. 

What happened to Juniper happened to Neville, Harry, and Hermione the next day. The three were ignored as Slytherin cheered for them mockingly. The only person who stood by them was Ron. 

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."

"They've never lost a hundred and twenty points in one go, though, have they?" Harry said miserably. 

"Well - no," Ron admitted. 

It was breakfast and the three were still moping about what had happened. Hermione had her nose stuck in a book, trying to avoid everyone else as Neville was silently picking at his food. The three were miserable. Juniper had overheard Aegele talking to Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson about how they were ignoring Harry and only talking to him when they really needed to. 

Standing in the middle of the doorway of the Great Hall, Juniper hesitated. She felt her stomach lurch as she thought about rejection, but she thought that just maybe - _just maybe_ it would work. Swallowing the lump that was in her throat, Juniper approached the Gryffindor table for the first time in months. Walking passed Aegele, Juniper stopped and stood where the four sat. 

"G-Good morning, Potter, Granger, Ron, Longbottom," she said, nodding her head in acknowledgement to each of them. _Fuck, I stuttered_. As though she had said something amazing, the four of the looked at her in awe. Longbottom wailed as tears welled up in his eyes as Hermione threw her arms around Juniper's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. 

That was the first time in a long while someone had greeted them _without being snarky_ , and they were truly grateful. Harry just smiled and said, "you can call me Harry, you know." Juniper grinned back. 

As the exams were growing nearer, Juniper knew everyone would either be working in the library or common rooms. So, awkwardly, she knocked on the Gryffindor tower portrait (not before apologizing to the fat lady). When it opened, she was met with Aegele. 

"Do you need me?" Aegele asked, sounding innocent like she hadn't ignored Juniper all year. 

"Actually, I want to speak with Harry," Juniper told her. Aegele looked behind her and left Juniper waiting at the door for a bit before coming back. 

"He's playing wizard chess as a break from studying. He won't be able to meet you," Aegele said. It was obvious what she was trying to say, and Juniper was just about to leave when-

"Juniper! You can come in and ask what you need!" It was Ron who welcomed her in. Walking right into the lions den? Juniper shuddered, but she wasn't a pussy. She climbed through the hole and entered the Gryffindor common room, feeling everyone's eyes on her except for Hermione, Ron, and Harry. 

"Are you any good at playing?" Juniper watched as Ron and Harry were going against each other as Hermione was sitting beside them, flipping through a book. 

"Not really. Ron's the good one here," Harry complimented. "What did you want to ask about?"

"Uhm...it was about that one night...the duel?" She grabbed their attention immediately, the three moving in closely so they could whisper. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Ron asked. 

"Did you guys figure out what was under the trapdoor?" 

"So you saw it too!" Hermione exclaimed. "These two idiots didn't notice Fluffy on top of it."

" _Fluffy_?" Juniper tried her best to act like she didn't know what was happening. Soon, they told her everything that they knew so far and she was thankful - now she didn't have to watch what she said too much. As they finished up summarizing what happened, Percy came and quickly told Juniper that it was getting late (he didn't hide the fact that he just really wanted her to leave). 

Before Juniper stepped out, she caught sight of the twins. "Fred and George!" she called the two. "Tomorrow, after dinner in the library; you have a favor to owe!"

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

When the library door swung open, Juniper looked up from her book and smile. George and Fred awkwardly shuffled into the library, unsure of what to expect as they carried a plate of food. "Oh! You didn't have to bring your food here, I said after dinner was fine."

"Actually, it's for you," George said, setting the plate in front of her. 

"Ron was going on about how you didn't show up to dinner and Hermione, out of worry, filled this plate for you and told us to bring it," Fred explained. Juniper looked at the plate, smiling softly. 

"Well then, I'll eat it after we talk. Please sit." She gestured to the two seats in front of her. Once they both sat down, Juniper started. "I already learned the spell I just need some creativity tips. I want it to be extravagant but small and I don't know how to set it up-"

"I'm sorry, what are you going on about?" George raised an eye brow. 

"Oh, I'm talking about pranking someone, of course!"

It was done. Juniper was so excited and anxious as she sat at the Slytherin table. George and Fred kept glancing back at her, both wearing shit-eating grins in excitement as Ron continuously asked why they were acting so strangely. Exams were starting the week after and Juniper needed something to entertain her before going back deep into her studies. 

"You seem like you're in high spirits today," Daniel commented, slowly taking a bite of his toast. 

"Really? I would've never guessed," Juniper said, not a single hint of sarcasm in her voice. Hearing that, Daniel continued to give her a strange look. It slowly started to make sense when Draco came prancing into the Great Hall wearing an emerald green ball gown. She'd be lying if she said he didn't look good in it. 

A roar of laughter filled the Great Hall as Draco's cheeks flushed bright red. Unsurprisingly, he yelled, "JUNIPER BLOODWORTH!" Juniper raised her hand as she laughed. 

"Here! I'm here!" She hadn't laughed like this in so long, it felt almost foreign. Draco marched his way up to her, trying not to trip on the dress as he fumed. 

"What did you do?!" he screeched. Juniper stifled her laugh. 

"I don't recall doing anything!" 

"Look at me!"

"I am! I am!" she laughed. "You look quite marvelous in that dress, I might say. The emerald compliments your fair skin and - not to mention - it matches the-oh-so-amazing Harry Potter's eyes that you seem to obsess over!" she joked. But to her surprise, Draco's cheeks burned even brighter. _Wait...oh fuck._

"What is happening here, Bloodworth, Malfoy?" It was Snape who came to take care of the situation, probably since they were both Slytherins. 

"Look at what Bloodworth did to me!" Draco yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at her. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you pointing is rude," Juniper said back, still trying to hold back a laugh. 

" _Did_ you do this, Bloodworth?" Snape's intimidating stare was locked onto Juniper, but she didn't take notice to it. 

"Nope!" she giggled. 

"Is this funny, Bloodworth," he hissed. Juniper cleared her throat and hid her smile, trying her hardest to look serious. 

"No - no. Not at all, sir." Snape narrowed his eyes. 

"Ten points off Slytherin," he grumbled. The only reason why he took points off was probably because of Dumbledore's presence. Snape and Flitwick left the hall to help Draco with the spell Juniper used on his robes as Juniper skipped her way over to the Gryffindor table, hi-fiving the twins in secret. 

"You did that?!" Ron whisper-shouted, still giggling. Looking around, Juniper nodded her head, a shit-eating grin still on her face.

"I've been waiting all year," Juniper admitted. "Took just a few months to get the spell down though. Studying and reading can get you really far."

"At least I have _one_ intelligent friend," Hermione said, giving a look two both Harry and Ron. Harry held his hands up defensively as Ron glared back. "Well don't just stand there, take a seat." Hermione gestured for Juniper to sit with them, but she still didn't feel comfortable. Not that she wasn't comfortable around them, definitely not, it was the people around them that she didn't like. 

"Oh no, I possibly can't-" She was cut off when someone dragged her down into a seat. Harry smiled at her reassuringly, the two now sitting beside each other. "Okay then..."

"Are you ready for detention tonight?" Juniper groaned when Harry reminded her of it. They shared a bitter look at the thought. "What do you think it will be?"

"Maybe they'll make us clean the trophy room," Hermione thought out loud.

"That would take hours!" Ron drawled, complaining along with them despite not having detention. 

"What if we go to the forbidden forest? Is it true that werewolves reside in there?" Juniper questioned, already knowing the answers. Though, it was easy to forget some details and plot events after being in this new world for so long. 

"But students aren't allowed to go there," Hermione said. Juniper shrugged her shoulders. 

"Just a suggestion."

Hermione's jaw dropped when Juniper's suggestion turned out to be correct. Neville, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Juniper, along with Hagrid, stood at the edge of the forest. Draco, who was still very much mad at Juniper, froze after Hagrid explained where they would be going. 

"The forest?" he repeated. This cool and tough persona thrown out the window as he looked at Hagrid in fear. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

Filch, who was following behind, piped up. "That's your problem, isn't it? Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?" He then put his attention to Hagrid. "I'll be back at dawn...for what's left of them."

Malfoy turned to Hagrid, still trying to hide the fact that he was scared. "I'm not going in that forest," he said, voice panicked. Juniper nudged Harry and grinned, the two pleased to hear the fear in his voice. 

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts. Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it." 

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts. Copying' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful for yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!" 

"Yas, go off, Hagrid," Juniper slipped quietly, saying it loud enough for only Hermione and Harry to hear. The two snickered quietly. Once Draco stopped being a prick (though he will always be a prick), Hagrid turned away from him. 

"Right then. Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." Hagrid walked them closer tot he forest, his lamp held high in his hand to show a narrow dirt path that winded around and through the forest. "Look there, see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

Hagrid then went on to continue what the plan was, explaining about separating into two groups. When he finished, Draco quickly said, "I want Fang."

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid said. The look on Draco's face that followed was laughable, but Juniper stifled it back. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Juniper, an' Fang'll go the other."

The forest was much scarier than Juniper had imagined. Since it was late in the evening, the forest was dark and cold. The only sounds were their feet shuffling against the dirt. Juniper walked behind Neville as Draco walked in front of them, holding onto Fang's leash. 

"What are we even doing here," Draco huffed, annoyed. 

"Looking for a unicorn," Juniper answered with a 'duh' tone. 

"Like I didn't know."

"Hey," Juniper said casually, "you were the one who asked."

"Do you guys think we're safe?" Neville joined the conversation, his voice laced heavily with fear. His head kept turning left to right, giving Juniper a headache just by looking at him. 

"Hagrid said we'll be safe as long as we have Fang by our side," Juniper recalled. 

The four continued to walk around aimlessly. Draco and Neville were barely taking the time to look around the forest since they were both shaking fearfully. Juniper, who was also scared shitless, at least tried look about. As the two stayed strictly on the path, Juniper would sometimes step off and onto the grass, looking far into the clearings and behind trees and shrubs to see if she could find anything. As she used _Lumos_ to give her a better sight, she then remembered what was supposed to happen.

"Hey, how long have we been-" Juniper turned around to look at where Draco and Neville were supposed to be with Fang, but the three were long gone. There was only empty space down the path, Draco's lamp no where in sight. "-looking..." Juniper's stomach felt as though someone was filling it with a freezing cold potion, her face losing all color. 

She tried to think positively. Draco should scare Neville soon and Neville would set off the red signal and everyone will get regrouped then Harry will see the unicorn, but the longer she waited the more hope she lost. Juniper began to debate whether or not to set it off herself, but she was afraid it would mess with the plot even more. 

After a little longer of silence, Juniper took a deep breath and sprinted into the forest where she guessed where Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid would be. Juniper's legs were getting scratched from the shrubs, sometimes even whacking her forehead from the branches. Juniper just hoped she wouldn't run into Aragog, since she had a terrible case of arachnophobia. 

With just _Lumos_ lighting up her way, Juniper was barely able to make out the scenery around her. She continued running for what felt like forever. Her heart was beating erratically in her ears, unsure of whether it was because she was running or if she was just terrified. It was most likely both. Just as she thought about giving up, she felt something heavy slam into her. She and whatever that attacked her were knocked onto the ground, her back now all muddy as her attacker was on top of her. 

Juniper's wand laid beside her, out of her hand. Her eyes were shut tight, afraid to open them in case it was Aragog who attacked her. It wasn't until they spoke, she opened her eyes. 

"Juniper?" His face was red and he panted heavily, whispering her name. 

"Harry?" Harry's hair was tousled with a leaf sticking out, his glasses falling off just slightly. He got off of her and helped her up before brushing himself off. Juniper picked up her wand before doing the same. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I fell into a ditch," Harry explained. "Hermione and Hagrid didn't notice and I had to find some place or someone for safety. What are _you_ doing here alone?"

"I guess I could say the same, just without the ditch part. At least we found each other." The two started to wander around, trying to find more people or the unicorn. "Wait, why didn't you just set off a signal?"

"Why didn't you?" Juniper opened her mouth to retort, but no words came out. Seeing as she was speechless, Harry smirked. "See?"

"Whatever," she huffed. They continued to walk and soon found a pathway. Beginning to follow it, they walked even further. The farther they went, the more scared Juniper felt. She felt as though her anxiety levels were skyrocketing and she could barely do anything to help herself. The only light she and Harry had were their wands and _Lumos_ wasn't enough to see in her opinion. 

After five more minutes of walking, Harry stopped in his tracks, causing Juniper to run straight into his back. Letting out a hurt moan, she looked ahead of him. There before them stood a beautiful, shimmering, dead unicorn. Its legs were oddly angled and its mane was tangled with twigs and leaves. 

Juniper felt Harry take a step forward, following him as she subconsciously gripped onto the back of his robe. Her knees buckled when she heard an eerie slithering sound. A bush from near by quivered. Despite already knowing who it was, Juniper felt like she was going to die. Their eyes were transfixed on the hooded person, watching as they drank the unicorns blood. 

Harry took in a sharp breath, his gasp just loud enough for the hooded person to see. Frozen in fear, Harry and Juniper stood still as they mysterious person approached them. It wasn't until Juniper felt Harry flinch she looked away. Harry pressed his sweaty palm onto his forehead, holding it right on top of his scar. 

Juniper gripped onto his wrist and attempted to yank him away, but Harry's legs didn't comply, making the two stumble into the dirt. Harry knelt on the dirt, feeling immense pain as Juniper continued to look back and forth between him and the hooded figure. "Are you alright, Harry? We have to go, we have to." 

Then Juniper heard the sound of hooves galloping behind them. From above her ducked head, a centaur jumped over them and charged at the figure, making them back-off. When Harry's pain subsided, he gave Juniper a weak smile, noticing her concerned face before looking up at the centaur. 

"Are you two all right?" the centaur asked. Juniper stood and helped Harry up, the two brushing off their robes again despite knowing it wouldn't do much. 

"Yes, thank you," Juniper told him. 

"What _was_ that?" Harry inquired. The centaur, instead of answering, simply stared at them with his pale blue eyes. 

"You are the Potter boy. You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way." The centaur lowered himself to let both Harry and Juniper on. "My name is Firenze."

As soon as Fireneze galloped away, Juniper gripped onto the side of Harry's robes, trying not to fully wrap her arms around him in fear. The sound of four hooves galloping turned into twelve, two more centaurs running beside them. Juniper, although unsure who was who, knew they were Bane and Ronan. 

"Firenze!" one thundered, who Juniper guessed was Bane. "what are you doing? You have a human on your back! Two humans! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who the boy is?" Firenze asked. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he and his friend leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" Bane growled. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in movements of the planets?" They continued to bicker as Juniper was slowly beginning to feel lightheaded. Trying her hardest to keep her consciousness, she looked up to the night sky. 

They were in a clearing, giving her a clear view of the night sky. "Mars is bright tonight," she recalled, unable to see anything other than small stars. Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper that no one heard. Suddenly, Firenze took a sharp turn and began sprinting through the forest, making Juniper to cling onto Harry tightly. 

"Why's Bane so angry? What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?" Juniper kept quiet. 

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" When Firenze slowed his pace, Juniper slowly let go of Harry, worried that she was annoying him for clinging on too much. 

"No. We've only used the horn and tail in Potions," Harry answered, a bit startled by the odd question. 

"Do you know, young miss?"

"You will gain life but at a terrible cost. It's monstrous to slay a unicorn; slaying something so pure to save yourself and you will have a half-life, a cursed life, as soon as the blood touches your lips. It's a crime." Firenze nodded his head as Harry glanced back at her. 

"But who would be that desperate? If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?" Harry wondered. 

"It is," Juniper agreed.

"Unless," Firenze started, "all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, Young Miss, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who-"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" 

There was a small pause in the conversation. Juniper noticed Harry's grip tighten on Firenze. "Do you mean...that was _Vol_ -"

"Harry! Juniper! Are you both all right?" Hermione ran down the path and towards them, interrupting Harrys sentence. Behind her, Hagrid was following as Neville, Draco, and Fang stood back and watched. 

"We're fine," Juniper assured. They both slid off from Firenze. 

"Yes, we're all in one piece. The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured. "You are safe now. Good luck, Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." Firenze was gone before they knew it, galloping deep into the forest as Hagrid ran in to check on the unicorn. 

"How can you get lost? Are you stupid, Bloodworth?" The five were heading back into the castle and Draco was not giving Juniper a rest. He continued to mock and bother her, but unlike usual, she stayed quiet. Her face was pale and ashen, shaken up from the events. Her legs were still trembling as a post-fear reaction, feeling as though they were going to give out any second. "Are you listening to me?"

"Lay off, Malfoy," Harry interrupted, moving to walk in between Draco and Juniper. 

"What happened in the forest?" Hermione questioned. Harry didn't want to say anything in front of Draco and Neville, so he did what he usually did when asked an important question. 

"Nothing."

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

The practical exams weren't too bad, in Juniper's opinion. She was was always best in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, so she passed with decent grades. History of Magic, DADA, Herbology, and Astronomy, though, as much as she liked Herbology and Astronomy, she felt as though she barely passed those classes. Once exams were over, the sun was out and summer grew nearer. 

Juniper was returning the last of her books before she could forget to do so later on in the year. She stood at the counter, waiting for Madam Pince to come back when a familiar, charming boy approached her. 

"Is it safe to talk now?" Juniper whipped her head around and smiled apologetically. 

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Juniper rubbed the nape of her neck as she chuckled nervously. "I still don't think many people like me though."

"But you don't need everyone to like you," Cedric told her, "I like you-" Juniper's face flushed. "-Potter likes you, the Weasley's like you, you don't need everyone to like you because they're all irrelevant. Your friends like you, that's what should matter."

Juniper, still looking like a tomato, stumbled over her words as she was left speechless for some time. "I-thank you, Cedric."

"Of course," Cedric told her, ruffling her hair. "You're not going to hang out with your friends outside? I saw all of them by the lake."

"Wanted to quickly return these books - wait, what are you doing in here?" Juniper raised an eye brow. 

"I guess I just missed my library friend." Juniper slapped her hand over her heart, feeling it melt as she dramatically fake cried. Cedric only laughed at her antics. 

"I guess I missed my library friend, too," she said back, winking. When she left the library and Cedric, three people came dashing into her direction, looking pale and panicked. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, what's wrong?" 

"Hagrid told the stranger how to get past Fluffy - we have to go to Dumbledore," Harry quickly explained. Without wasting another second, Juniper followed after them and into another hall. As the scurried about, wondering where Dumbledore's office was, a voice called out to them. 

"What are you four doing inside?" Professor McGonagall was carrying a large pile of books, her eyes peering over them to look at the four. 

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said bravely. Harry, Ron, and Juniper glanced at each other before looking back at Hermione, grinning slightly. 

"See Professor Dumbledore? Why?" McGonagall repeated her words, a look of wary on her face as she eyed them. Harry swallowed, wondering what to say next. 

"It's sort of a secret..." He soon wished he hadn't said that when McGonagalls nostrils flared, her reaction only showing slight irritaion. 

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone_? _Now_?" Harry said frantically. 

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time-"

"Professor McGonagall, it's important, it's about the Philosophers Stone-!" Juniper blurted out, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth. The books McGonagall held fell onto the ground, making a loud thud, but she made no effort to pick them up. 

"How do you know-?" she sputtered.

"Professor, I think - I _know_ \- that Sn - that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall eyed them with a mixture of shock and suspicion. 

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possible steal it, it's too well protected." The four started their walk on the stone steps, stopping. 

"Right, here's what we've got to do," Harry whispered to the three. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside of the staffroom and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione and Juniper, you'd better do that."

"Why us?" the two girls chorused.

"It's obvious. You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." Ron raised the pitch of his voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen _b_ wrong...'"

"That's just Hermione," Juniper pointed out. 

"Oh, shut up, the both of you," Hermione said, but she still agreed to watch out for Snape. 

"And we'd better stay outside the third-door corridor," Harry said to Ron. "Come on"

The plan was quickly backfired. Juniper was forced to leave Hermione alone when Professor Flitwick told them grades were private and Snape was already long gone when she had left. Then she was dragged to play gobstones by Hannah and Justin, the two Hufflepuffs she stood up for a while back. 

When dinner rolled around, Juniper found herself much more comfortable sitting at the Gryffindor table, and it was much more convenient than constantly going back and forth. Luckily for them, no one still wanted to talk to them since Harry and Hermione last a hundred and twenty house points, letting them make the most of the dinner to mentally prepare for what was to happen. Ron was the one who filled Juniper in what they planned to do, agreeing for her to meet them at the front of the Gryffindor common room. 

When it was time, Juniper paced back and forth in front of the fat lady until she couldn't wait any longer. Recalling the password she overheard Neville mutter to himself, she repeated it back to the fat lady who swung open. Just as Juniper was about to step in, she quickly caught Neville who was about to faceplant the ground. 

"What's happening here?" Juniper raised an eyebrow at the three as she gently laid Neville onto his back. "Good evening, Longbottom."

"It's the full Body-Bind. Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry," Hermione miserably said. 

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," Harry added.

"You'll understand later, Neville," Ron finished, pulling the Invisibility Cloak over themselves. 

"You guys go straight there, I'll go to the Owlery. I'll try to find you guys as soon as possible." Hermione gave Juniper a worried look. 

"Are you sure you want to go alone? I can go with you-" Juniper shook her head, smiling. 

"You three worked hard together to figure all of this out, this is your adventure and your battle to fight. If I can, I'll meet up with you guys anyway, don't worry about me," Juniper assured. "I'm just going to the Owlery."

"See you soon, Juniper." Ron nodded curtly. 

"See ya." The three then fully disappeared and left the Gryffindor common room, leaving Juniper and Neville. Juniper sighed, wishing she had the Marauders map. If she got caught before she sends the owl, it wouldn't really have an affect, but she had this strange feeling that if she didn't, things will take a turn for the worst. "You're quite brave Neville. I admire that."

And with that, Juniper set off to the Owlery, which was on the opposite side of the castle. Her appearance in the book probably had started to grow a significance since her actions fully affect the future now, which started to scare her. What happens if she sent Zeru? What happens if she didn't? These questioned whirled through her mind as she slipped through the halls. 

She didn't have any run-in's with any Professors, making her feel lucky. It wasn't until she ran into Peeves when she felt like it was over. She was in the hallway where the Owlery was at, but Peeves just had to suddenly appear there - probably because of Harry mimicking the Bloody Baron. Juniper tried to hide in a nearby closet, but the door was locked. The sound of a shaking doorknob caught his attention. 

"Sneaking around again, huh, Ickle Firstie?" Peeves asked, smiling psychotically. "Tut, tut, tut. You never learn your lesson, do you?"

"Peeves, this is important, I have to do this! Please!" Juniper whisper-shouted, eyes warily looking around in case someone were to turn around the corner. Feeling paranoid, she couldn't keep her full attention on Peeves. 

"You really need to stop walking about at night, this rule if for your own safety, you know," Peeves told her. 

"I know but this is super duper important! I'll do something for you, how about that? What do you want?" Juniper rushed, not fully thinking about what she was saying. 

"Then how about I get to possess you for a day?" This got her attention. 

"No way!" she hissed. 

"Then - ST-"

"Okay okay!" Juniper quickly said, stopping Peeves from screaming his head off. "What about you let me do whatever I need to do and after that you can scream for someone, sound good?"

"There's no point of me doing that," Peeves grumbled. Juniper only smirked back. 

"You get to create a ruckus, what do you mean there's no point? And I'll still run, try to hide to not get detention, whaddya think?" Peeves eyed Juniper before dragging out a sigh. 

"Fine," he drawled. "I'm feeling nice tonight and creating a ruckus to wake up the whole castle sounds fun."

"Yeah, sure." Juniper ran into the Owlery, Peeves following after to watch with slight curiosity. Quickly, she ran up to Zeru and took him out from his cage. "Okay Zeru, hold on." She quickly scribbled on a note sheet before handing it to Zeru, which Zeru took with his mouth. "Take this to Dumbedore. He's probably already on his way back."

Zeru nuzzled his head onto Juniper's before flying off and into the night sky, quickly disappearing. Taking a deep breath, Juniper readied herself to run. She turned to look at where Peeves floated, nodding her head as he grinned wickedly. "STUDENT OUT OF BED! STUDENT IN OWLERY!"

He continued to scream and shout different variations of those two sentences, flashing through all of the halls in the castle as Juniper sprinted through the halls herself. She had to make it to the third floor corridor and past Fluffy for it to be 'safe'. Hopefully, she'll be there to help Hermione carry Ron to the medical wing. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard voices. 

"Peeves! What are you doing!" It was Professor McGonagall. "There's no need to run through all of the halls just to shout this - don't wake up the students!"

Juniper didn't stay to listen to the rest. She turned on her heel and scurried off to find another way up to the third floor corridor. If the students were waking up, she was sure they came across Neville who was still in a full Body-Bind. Running about and hiding in unused classrooms, Juniper found a secret passageway. She sprinted through and appeared right in front of the third floor corridor. 

Hiding in the small passageway, she peeked out to check if it was safe. Snape was standing in front of it, as if waiting for someone to sneak if - as if waiting for her. Juniper stayed hidden behind the wall, hoping Snape would leave. At least he didn't open the door though, or else he would've picked up the Invisibility Cloak. 

She sat there for what felt like forever, until Professor Sprout came down the corridor. "Severus, go to the Slytherin common room. Peeves went and woke everyone up, it's chaos." Snape scowled but followed Professor Sprout nonetheless. After a while and she was sure no one was near, Juniper swiftly sneaked inside. 

Without wasting a second, she picked up the flute from the floor and played a random note, cringing as she sounded terrible. As she played terribly, Juniper picked up the cloak with her foot and wrapped it around her arm, securing it for Harry in case Snape did take a look in the room. Just as she finished putting Fluffy to sleep, the trapdoor from beneath it pushed up. 

Juniper tried her best to play the flute as she helped open the trapdoor for Hermione to slip through, dragging Ron with her. Ron was knocked out cold, some debris still on him. Hermione panted, red in the face as she plopped Ron onto the ground a little bit away from Fluffy. Still playing, Juniper looked at Hermione expectantly. 

"Ron sacrificed himself, he's just knocked out. Harry went ahead to fight Snape-" Juniper shook her head, pulling away from the flute quickly. 

"Snape was outside waiting to catch the culprit, he's not there anymore," she informed. When Fluffy twitched, Juniper continued her horrible flute playing skills. 

"Then who's in there?!" Hermione gasped, a horrified look on her face. Juniper only shrugged. "Did you send the owl?" Juniper nodded her head. "Then let's bring Ron to Madam Pomfrey."

Juniper handed the flute to Hermione, letting her take a break from supporting Ron. After getting his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her arm around his waist, Hermione and Juniper started their walk through the corridor. Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) Dumbledore met them halfway there. 

"Professor Dumbledore, did you get my owl?" Dumbledore briskly nodded his head. 

"I was already on my way back when I met Zeru. What a good owl, he is." Dumbledore then glanced at Ron who was knocked out cold. "Bring him to the medical wing, I will go to Harry myself." The two girls nodded their head and watched as Dumbledore hurried down the hall. 

"So what happened while I was gone?" Juniper felt the need to ask, wondering if anything changed. Hermione explained the different trials and the solutions, not saying anything that didn't happen in the book. Knowing this, Juniper felt relief wash over her. After bringing Ron to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and Juniper were restless. 

Hermione couldn't stop pacing around the room as Juniper couldn't stop shaking her leg, the two waiting in anticipation for what to come. Would Harry survive? Did Dumbledore come on time? Juniper's mind wandered, going through every possible ending, thinking of every worst possible outcome. 

As the girls anxiously sat in silence, the medical room door open, two professors charging in. Snape stood with his arms crossed, looking down at them both as McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. McGonagall had a look of exasperation and disappoint as Snape just sneered. 

"What did I-!" McGonagall couldn't continue, unable to find the words at she glowered at them. Hermione shrunk, her head hanging low. "Why did you leave your dorms?"

"Peeves woke us up and I was worried something happened," Juniper quickly lied. "I ran into Hermione on the way to the Gryffindor common room and helped her carry Ron here. She told me he suddenly fainted, right, Hermione?"

Hermiome looked at Juniper in shock before looking back up at Snape and McGonagall. "Yup, he just fainted."

"And where's Potter?" Just as Snape asked, the door swung open, revealing Dumbledore who carried an unconscious Harry. 

"With me," Dumbledore stated, eyes twinkling as he looked at the two girls. "He fainted too." Madam Pomfrey scurried over to Dumbledore and Harry, immediately checking him for injuries or trauma. "I'd like to talk with Bloodworth and Granger. Alone."

McGonagall sighed as she turned and left, but Snape continued to glare and scowl. "Severus." Snape finally looked away and left, leaving Hermione and Juniper to stand in front of Dumbledore. Hermione shut her eyes, bracing herself for a lecture, but was surprised when he _laughed_. "Potter, that boy," he laughed. 

"Are we...in trouble?" Hermione peeped out, looking cautiously at him through her eyelashes. 

"Oh no, no at all," Dumbledore told them. "You all prevented something terrible from happening with your own skill. How can I punish you for doing something so amazing?" Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came out. Juniper only smiled. "Now off to bed you go. Ron and Harry will be in good care."

|I{•------» 𝕱𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕳𝖔𝖒𝖊«------•}I|

"Where were you that night?" Draco hissed. He had been bothering Juniper about the night of Quirells/Voldemorts end. Even though the whole school already knew about what happened between Harry and Quirell, along with Hermione and Ron, no one seemed to put together that Juniper was also there to help (barely though). 

"I was doing something! Can't you just back off for today, it's the end-of-year feast and I'd like you to glue your mouth shut, please," Juniper huffed. They were already sitting at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting right beside her, their seats just right beside where Hermione and Ron sat, an empty spot between them. 

The room was decorated in the color green and silver, celebrating Slytherin's winning of the House Cup for the seventh year. A huge banner was hung above the hall, showing the Slytherin serpent in pride. When Harry entered the hall, everyone in the room fell quiet and looked over his way. Draco was grinning smugly as Juniper smiled kindly and waved him down, gesturing to the seat in between Ron and Hermione. 

Harry slipped into the seat in between them and the chatting continued, hushing their voices but still talking obnoxiously loud. The stares were kept on Harry, to which he tried to ignore by focusing on Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore arrived moments later, killing the chatter. 

"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink out teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand at thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and eighty-two."

Draco banged his goblet against the Slytherin table as the other Slytherins made noises, sounding like an avalanche. Juniper, who was never into 'school spirit', let out a quiet and sarcastic "woo", not as enthusiastic as the others. Despite this, no one cared to call her out on it, too excited to win the House Cup again. 

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said, quickly dismissing them. Juniper snorted at this, knowing just how much Dumbledore favors Harry. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room fell into silence as the Slytherins' smiles faltered. 

"Ahem. I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes..." Dumbledore started. "First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Juniper leaned back and gently punched him in the back, to which he turned to look at her. His face was purple when they met eyes. She laughed at the poor boy, to which he nervously smiles. 

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Cheers from Gryffindor broke out, roaring as Percy shouted, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" Silence settled in once again. 

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Juniper chuckled lightly when Hermione buried her face into her arms, head against the table. Leaning back once again, Juniper patted Hermione's back. Feeling her hand, Hermione reached back and held her hand for a bit before letting go. 

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points."

Juniper felt like she was going deaf. Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points, they were just ten points off and they were roaring like the Lions they were. Dumbledore held his hand up, silencing them. 

"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Juniper felt as though the noise level was inhuman. Screams and shouts erupted like a volcano, probably reached all the way to the other end of the castle. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood up to cheer, yelling at the top of their lungs. Neville shared hugs with people he barely knew, his face pale white like snow in shock. Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied. 

"And lastly-" Everyone stopped in anticipation, their hearts caught in their throat. "-for staying strong and braving through the hard times, for showing kindness and compassion, for being empathetic, and for having great ambition and resourcefulness, I award Miss Juniper Bloodworth ten points."

Slytherin shouted in cheers as Gryffindors quieted down. Juniper, though, turned and looked back to the trio, winking before looking back at Dumbledore. "And as Miss Bloodworth asked-" Another round of silence. "I will tell you what she told me." Juniper tried to ignore the stares from around, fixing her eyes on Dumbledore. 

_"'If I get awarded any points from this act, I want to give it to Gryffindor - not out of pity and not to mock them, but because they were the reason I braved through it all, the reason why I continued to fight. Most of my friends are in Gryffindor and my sister is a Gryffindor. Their happiness is greater than mine and if Gryffindor wins, I'll check that off my goal sheet.'"_

There was a stiff and tense silence around them, processing what just happened. Suddenly, Fred, at the top of his lungs yelled, "THAT'S MY GIRL!" Gryffindor broke out into another fit of cheerfulness. Without warning, Hermione pulled Juniper up from her seat and flung her arms around her, crying again. Ron and Harry hugged them too, awkwardly wrapping their arms around them as they shouted. Once they let go, Fred and George threw their arms around her shoulders, laughing. Juniper laughed with them.

"Y-You traitor!" Draco roared. Juniper only laughed harder. 

"Why do you think I wasn't put into Hufflepuff?" she giggled. "I was supposed to be in Gryffindor anyway."

"Which means, we need a little change of decoration." With a clap of his hands, the green and silver hangings instantly turned red and gold, representing the house of Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered with Gryffindor as Slytherin sulked, sour looks on their faces as they watched Juniper celebrate with them. 

"Jun!" Juniper looked back at her sister. Aegele ran and threw her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it must've really shocked you and the family when I became a Slytherin," Juniper reassured. When they pulled away, Juniper saw the uneasy look on Aegele's face. "What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "And thank you." Aegele let Juniper go and went back to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, her uneasy expression slowly washing away. Even though Juniper was greeted with snarky remarks and insults through the feast, she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. 

Juniper dreaded the day their exam results came out, but she did almost as great as Hermione (no one can beat Hermione honestly). She was packing up to leave Hogwarts, fitting what ever she could in her suitcases. Pansy, who Juniper barely spoke with, would whisper whenever Juniper entered the room or did something, but Juniper paid no mind. 

She sat together with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the way back to platform nine and three-quarters. They snacked on candy and laughed constantly, talking about the year they spent at Hogwarts. The countryside slowly became neater and cleaner as the neared King's Cross station. They all stumbled out from a solid wall, startling Muggles who were passing by. 

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron said, looking at the three of them, "I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks, I'll need something to look forward to," Harry replied. 

"Actually, Harry, can I get your address? I want to send a package to you - Muggle way," Juniper quickly cut in, stopping them from leaving so soon. Harry looked a little hesitant. "It's okay if you don't want to-"

Harry quickly took one of Juniper's art markers and scribbled away at her forearm. "Hopefully this stays." As he finished writing, from afar they heard yells. 

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous." Ron grinned. 

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," Harry muttered. 

As the four passed through the gateway, a girls' voice reached their ears. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" Ginny Weasley was pointing right at Harry, smiling joyously. "Harry Potter! Look, Mom! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them. "Busy year?"

"Very. Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said acting polite. 

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?" Juniper turned to look at the man she believed was Mr. Dursley. 

"You must be Harry's family!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, smiling kindly. 

"In a manner of speaking," Mr. Dursley said stiffly. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away. 

Harry stayed back to say his last words with Ron, Hermione, and Juniper. 

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," Hermione said. She was eyeing Mr. Dursley from afar, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant. 

"Oh, I will," Harry told them, grinning evilly. " _They_ don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..." Juniper snorted at this, remembering the beginning of the second book. 

"My condolences, Harry," was all she was able to say before being called by Aegele and Aunt Sarah. "I'll see you all soon - maybe sooner than we expect."


End file.
